Lost Love
by Moon Skybirne
Summary: That night, Lionblaze and Heathertail lost their love. This night, will they be able to make it up? My first fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me!
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: **None of these cats belong to me except for a few. And also please be easy on me! This is my first story!

Allegiances

Leader: Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Warriors:

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Volepaw

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice: Streampaw

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Pigeonpaw

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Bumbleflight- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Molenose- brown and cream tom

Apprentice: Echopaw

Cherryblossom- ginger she-cat

Ivypool- white tabby she-cat

Dovesong- gray she-cat

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices:

Pigeonpaw- fluffy gray she-cat

Echopaw- light brown she-cat

Streampaw- mottled black and brown tom

Flowerpaw- bright yellow tabby she-cat

Volepaw- creamy brown tom with black paws

Queens:

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat, mother of Foxleap's kits: Robinkit (dark red tabby tom) and Swirlykit (creamy she-cat with pale pink swirls on her pelt)

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, mother of Toadstep's kits: Briarkit (black tortoiseshell she-cat) and Juniperkit (glossy black she-cat)

Elders:

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom with only three paws

**Btw this story is put after the battle with the Dark Forest. If you didn't notice already Graystripe, Millie, Sandstorm, and Briarlight died in the battle and Thornclaw lost a paw.**


	2. Chapter 1

It had been so many seasons since Lionblaze had fallen in love with Heathertail. So many moons since he had talked to her. Lionblaze's heart ached as he remembered the cold hatred in her eyes as Lionblaze looked at her that night in the tunnels. Lionblaze gave a small sigh of sadness.

"Lionblaze!" called Firestar. Lionblaze quickly ran over to his Clan leader. "Yes Firestar?" he panted as he skidded to a stop. "Would you like to go to the Gathering tonight?" meowed Firestar.

Lionblaze nodded and joined a group of cats that were waiting by the Clan entrance. As he passed the nursery Swirlykit and Robinkit, Rosepetal and Foxleap's kits, tumbled out.

"Can I go too?" mewed Swirlykit. "No, and Robinkit, please try this small piece of vole. I chewed it all up and it's nice and soft!" cajoled Rosepetal. "Ooh I'll have it!" squealed Swirlykit. Rosepetal purred and licked her daughter's head.

Lionblaze purred and was about to compliment Rosepetal on her kits when Dovesong's voice rang across the clearing. "Come on Lionblaze!" Lionblaze turned to his former apprentice. "I'm coming!" he replied and raced off.

Cats of all four Clans walked around meowing. "Dovesong!" yowled a gray she-cat. "Hi Petalfur!" meowed Dovesong and went to greet her RiverClan friend. Lionblaze purred, remembering a journey that had saved all four Clans from starvation.

Lionblaze felt a pair of eyes burning into his pelt. He turned and froze to see Heathertail staring at him. The two cats stared at each other for a few heartbeats. Then Lionblaze forced himself to look away.

Heart pounding, Lionblaze walked over to Cinderheart and Cloudtail. Cinderheart whipped around as Lionblaze settled down next to them. "There you are! I was looking for you!" she purred licking his ear affectionately.

Lionblaze pushed her away, ignoring the hurt in her eyes. He gazed up at the leaders. "Prey is plentiful and blah blah blah," Lionblaze stopped listening as Mistystar started the Gathering. All he could think of was Heathertail. Her sweet scent, soft fur, and oh! Her heather colored eyes….

Lionblaze pushed away the thought of Heathertail. "Lionblaze we're leaving now," meowed Cinderheart, nudging Lionblaze gently. Lionblaze blinked in surprise as he noticed that the Gathering was over and most of the cats were gone.

He quickly caught up with the ThunderClan cats who had already crossed the tree bridge. Lionblaze padded along silently. His brother, Jayfeather padded up to him. "Thinking about Heathertail again?" he mewed so that only Lionblaze could hear. Lionblaze whipped around and glared at his brother.

"Have you been walking in my dreams again?" he spat. Jayfeather's sightless blue eyes flashed. "Of course not! StarClan told me about it. They noticed that your warrior skills were falling nowadays and _they_ were the ones that walked in your dreams!" growled Jayfeather.

Lionblaze could never fully understand his brother. Deciding to drop the subject, he turned away. The two brothers padded silently along the path back to ThunderClan.

**Rabbit: How was that?**

**Jayfeather: Horrible. I hated it.**

**Rabbit: Mousebrain. Anyway please review.**

**Jayfeather: Why would anyone review?**

**Rabbit: Fine then if you didn't like it please don't be like Jayfeather but give me some writing tips because this was my first story!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi Rabbit is back! Please R&R!**

"_But why?" Heatherpaw wailed. Lionpaw just shook his head. Heatherpaw's eyes narrowed. "I hate you! I don't want to see you again! Never!" she hissed and fled. Lionpaw's heart felt like it was being clawed. "Please Heatherpaw! Let me explain!" he yowled and chased after her. Suddenly he saw Heatherpaw fall into the lake. He froze as she flailed helplessly in the water and started to sink. "Heatherpaw!"_

"Wake up you mousebrain!" screeched an angry voice. Lionblaze opened his eyes to see Foxleap glaring at him. "You probably woke up the cats in StarClan with your wailing and kicking!" he hissed. Lionblaze saw a lot of other eyes giving him the evil glare.

"Sorry," he muttered. The other cats went back to sleep but Lionblaze couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't forget the horrible nightmare about Heathertail drowning. Lionblaze glanced at the others sleeping and heaved himself up.

The stars twinkled cheerfully as Lionblaze exited the warriors den. He saw that Molenose was on guard. Suddenly feeling the urge to run he padded over to Molenose. "I'm going to hunt okay?" he mewed. The younger warrior nodded and gave a huge yawn.

As soon as he was out of the camp Lionblaze broke into a run to the old tunnels. As he ran there, there was only one thought in his mind. _Oh Heathertail. I'm so sorry._

"Hi Heathertail. How come you're not sleeping?" mewed Whiskermask as he yawned. The pretty tabby turned to her friend. "I'm not sleepy," she snapped. "Sorry. Are you thinking about uh… you know… Breezepelt?" Whiskermask asked carefully. Heathertail started to bristle and the thought of the black tom that had nearly gotten the Clans destroyed crept into her mind. Breezepelt had been working with Tigerstar and the Dark Forest to throw over the Clans. He had asked her to be his mate, his queen. He wanted them to rule the Clans together. Heathertail shuddered as she remembered how she had killed him without a second thought. And Lionblaze had helped. He was right next to her and they were fighting side by side.

"Well if it's nothing I'll go back to sleep," meowed Whiskermask. Heathertail touched her friend's shoulder with her nose. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I guess I just need some fresh air," she mewed. Whiskermask's eyes glowed with understanding. "You should go take a walk in the forest or something," he mewed.

"Good idea. I'll be back. Good night Whiskermask," purred Heathertail and crept out of the den. She saw Crowfeather at the entrance. She padded over to him. "Hello Heathertail. How come you're not sleeping?" asked her former mentor. "I couldn't sleep. I'm going to go for a walk," explained Heathertail. Crowfeather nodded and moved so that she could go past him. "Oh yeah and by the way, congratulations on your new kits," mewed Heathertail. Crowfeather's eyes twinkled with pride. "Thanks."

Heathertail walked along the moor and took in the wonderful WindClan smell. She didn't realize where she was going until her paws stopped right in front of the entrance of the tunnels. Heathertail hesitated. Memories, good and bad, rushed back to her. Without thinking she ran into the tunnels and into the place where Lionblaze and she had once played.

**Ooh….. Sorry this was a really bad chapter. It took me a long time to write it for some reason. Oh yeah whoever guesses who had Crowfeather's kits correctly will get a Lionblaze and Heathertail plushie!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. Oh yeah, I'm sorry about the jumping to different scenes thing. I separated them when I typed the chapters but it came out all wrong. Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Heathertail flopped down with a large sigh. She put her head next to her paws and started thinking about the good days. The days when she had played with Lionblaze as apprentices.

"_DarkClan is victorious!" _Heathertail laughed inwardly as she remembered the phrase that she always said after a "battle". She missed those days.

Lionblaze was the very best friend any cat could have. Heathertail couldn't understand why he had cut their friendship. They were happy, loved playing, and had gotten along perfectly fine! He was happy, she was happy.

So what happened? Heathertail remembered that night so clearly. Lionblaze, Lionpaw then, had looked so upset, so hurt. His expression almost matched her feelings.

"Why?" she wailed out loud. She choked back a sob. Was she feeling like this because she had liked playing with Lionblaze? Or was it what she didn't want to admit, that she liked the ThunderClan warrior a little more than just a friend?

Suddenly, she heard pawsteps coming towards her. They were coming from the opposite direction of where she came. Heathertail sprang up to her paws and unsheathed her claws, getting ready to fight if she had to.

"Who's there?" she meowed, sounding a lot braver than she felt. "Heathertail?" whispered a voice. "Who are you? Show yourself!" growled Heathertail.

Moonlight touched the pelt of a handsome golden tom. Heathertail's jaws dropped open. "Lionblaze?" she mewed in disbelief.

**(New POV)**

Lionblaze couldn't believe it. Could it really be Heathertail? "Who's there? Show yourself!" she meowed. Lionblaze hesitated for a heartbeat and then stepped into the moonlight.

The tabby she-cat's jaws dropped open. "Lionblaze?" she mewed in disbelief. Lionblaze wasn't listening. All he could see and smell was her. Her soft looking fur, sweet scent, and still her beautiful heather colored eyes were all real. She was really there.

"What are you doing here?" she growled, jolting Lionblaze back into reality. "I was just on a walk when… when I remembered this place," he mewed truthfully.

"Oh so now you remember? You finally remember the fun that we _used _to have?" hissed Heathertail. Lionblaze didn't understand why she was talking about that so suddenly.

"Look Heathertail, I'm sorry about that night. It was because of the Dark Forest! They forced me to!" explained Lionblaze carefully as he could.

"A likely story," spat Heathertail. "Really! You would never underst-," Heathertail cut Lionblaze off. "What would I not understand? I understand everything! I thought you liked playing here in the tunnels! I thought you liked DarkClan! I thought you liked _me!_" she screeched.

Lionblaze stared at Heathertail. She had liked him? The she-cat of his dreams had actually liked him back? She was glaring at him right now, but to him she looked like all the prey in the world.

"Heathertail, I..," Lionblaze couldn't find the words to explain. "I don't want to know!" hissed Heathertail and fled through the tunnels.

"No! Heathertail wait!" Lionblaze yowled and ran after Heathertail. The she-cat was almost out of sight but Lionblaze ran faster to catch up to her.

"Please wait! Let me explain!" Lioneblaze yowled. For a heartbeat, he thought that Heathertail had slowed down a little bit. He zipped through the tunnels in pursuit of her. Lionblaze had almost reached her when she shot forward with unbeatable WindClan speed.

The two cats were now out in the forest with the moon glaring down on them. Realizing that he couldn't catch her, Lionblaze climbed up the nearest tree. He jumped from tree to tree until he reached a long branch that would get him right in front of Heathertail.

Then without thinking, he jumped.

**Ooh. This was an interesting chapter. What do you think will happen to Lionblaze? To tell y'all the truth, I don't really know but I'm sure I'll think of something. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! Rabbit's back and she brought Chapter 4 with her! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! They really helped me and I'll try hard to do what the readers want me to write.**

A flash of gold streaked down from the sky and landed in front of Heathertail with a dull thud. She shrieked and skidded to a stop.

The "thing" moaned in pain and Heathertail saw that one of its paws was twisted. She stared at it for a few heartbeats before realizing that it was Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze!" she gasped and quickly ran to him. "Lionblaze are you okay?" she mewed with worry. Lionblaze moaned again and Heathertail immediately knew the answer to her question.

"Come on, we have to get you to your camp," she mewed. Once again the ever so helpful Lionblaze just moaned and Heathertail let out an angry huff.

"I can't carry you! So get up!" she hissed. This time Lionblaze slowly got up onto his three good paws. He stumbled and fell onto Heathertail.

"Gerroff me! I can't breathe!" Heathertail screeched. She pushed the ThunderClan warrior off with her paws. "Sorry," mumbled Lionblaze.

He tried again. Lionblaze stumbled again but this time Heathertail was ready. She had Lionblaze lean on her shoulder and they started towards the ThunderClan camp at a painstakingly slow rate.

Heathertail glanced at the horizon and saw that the sun was starting to appear. _Mousedung_ she hissed to herself. Half of WindClan would be searching for her by now. _Not to mention Lionblaze_ she thought as she looked at the golden tom.

The two cats soon entered ThunderClan territory and Heathertail started to panic. _What if the ThunderClan warriors thought that she had attacked Lionblaze and attacked her?_

The tabby warrior pushed away the thought and concentrated on finding the camp. _If a patrol found us that would be a lot easier_ she thought. But then again, she wanted to spend as much time as possible with the golden warrior. Heathertail liked Lionblaze although she didn't want to admit it.

"Thank StarClan," she whispered out loud as she saw the bramble entrance of the ThunderClan camp. She pushed through the bush and was met by pandemonium.

"Look! There he is! With that WindClan warrior!" "Thank StarClan she found him!" "Lionblaze! What happened?" The yowls of the ThunderClan cats rang through the camp.

Heathertail saw Firestar padding towards her with the deputy, Brambleclaw, right behind him. "Greetings Heathertail. I see that you found Lionblaze," mewed Firestar.

Heathertail dipped her head respectfully. "Yes, I found him while I was on a walk," she replied as coolly as she could.

A gray tabby tom ran towards them and Heathertail remembered that the tom was Jayfeather, Lionblaze's brother.

"What in StarClan happened?" Jayfeather meowed as he sniffed Lionblaze's paw. "Why don't you ask the idiot that thinks that he can fly?" snapped Heathertail.

There was silence in the camp. "You mean…?" "Yes, he jumped off a tree!" spat Heathertail. "He's just really lucky that I was nearby to hear his moans."

"How do we know that you didn't attack him?" yowled a pale gray tom. Heathertail started to bristle. She was about to spit back a retort when Brambleclaw interrupted her.

"If she did attack him, she wouldn't have brought him back, Bumbleflight!" the dark tabby growled. Heathertail nodded her thanks to the deputy.

"Thank you for bringing our warrior back. You may leave now," meowed Firestar. Heathertail was startled that the leader would send her back before she got a chance to speak with Lionblaze.

"But-," Heathertail paused. "But?" Firestar repeated. A few ThunderClan cats snickered. "Ooh does Lionblaze have a _WindClan_ warrior padding after him?" whispered a cat from the crowd.

Laughter erupted in the camp of ThunderClan. Heathertail grew hot. "Enough!" yowled Firestar. The camp grew quiet but there were still some snickers from the ThunderClan cats.

"Was there anything you wanted to say, Heathertail?" asked Firestar. "No," hissed Heathertail and padded stiffly out of the ThunderClan camp as the laughter started again.

**(Enough time passes for Heathertail to reach the WindClan camp entrance)**

"There you are! I found her!" yowled Crowfeather and ran down hill towards her. "Where were you? I thought that you were just going for a walk!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I lost track of time," replied Heathertail, although she knew that it was a lame excuse. Crowfeather's eyes narrowed and it was clear that he didn't buy her excuse. But soon the look of suspicion fluttered by and Heathertail relaxed.

"Fine. But you better get that nasty scratch get treated by Leafpool before it gets infected," meowed Crowfeather. Heathertail glanced backwards at her back and saw a large bloody scratch.

"I-I didn't realize that it was there," she stammered. "Well, don't just stand there. Go to Leafpool!" mewed Crowfeather.

Heathertail padded to the medicine cat den. She remembered how the former ThunderClan warrior had joined WindClan after Nightcloud and Breezepelt perished in the battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Leafpool had then trained Kestrelflight until the tom lost his own battle with greencough.

"Hi Leafpool. Could you have a look at this scratch? Crowfeather thinks that it might get infected," meowed Heathertail. The tabby medicine cat whipped around. "Of course! Let's see," Leafpool looked at the scratch for a few heartbeats.

"I'll just get some marigold for you. That would make sure that there is no infection," Leafpool decided. Leafpool padded towards the herb storage but then jumped back as two kits, one a light brown tom and the other a dark gray she-cat.

"We're the greatest WindClan warriors ever born! We will defeat you!" yowled the tom. The she-cat pounced on Leafpool.

"Sandkit! Windkit! I'm treating Heathertail right now! What if I accidentally gave her the wrong herb?" Leafpool scolded. The two kits hung their heads. "We're sorry. You won't tell Onestar about this right? He might not make us apprentices!" pleaded the two kits.

Heathertail laughed inwardly as she saw Leafpool soften at the sight of her two beloved kits. Leafpool was the only medicine cat with kits that everyone accepted.

"It's okay, Leafpool. I'm sure they didn't know that," Heathertail mewed. Sandkit and Windkit bobbed their heads up and down quickly. "We didn't!" they agreed.

Leafpool stared into the large pairs of amber eyes. "Okay, but play outside now and don't get under the warriors' paws!" she called as the kits scrambled out.

"You're kits are adorable," purred Heathertail. The medicine cat sighed. "Sometimes a little too adorable. I can't believe that I fell for that large eyes trick again!" Leafpool mewed. She quickly put the marigold on Heathertail and sent her out as Crowfeather padded in.

As Heathertail padded towards the warriors den, she couldn't help wondering: _Could I have kits one day?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you once again for your reviews! They were really kind! You will be rewarded at the end of this story if you review a lot by getting a chance to be in my next story! So when I'm done I'll PM the people that sent me the most reviews. Okay, I'll show you the chapter now and save you the torture of listening to me later.**

"I think he's awake". "Okay so if he wakes up and feels pain, what are you supposed to give him?" "Umm…. They were poppy seeds right?" "Correct. Also don't forget that you can use comfrey to ease the swelling in his paw."

Lionblaze opened his eyes groggily. The blurred versions of his brother, Jayfeather, and his apprentice, Flowerpaw, appeared.

"He _is _awake!" mewed Flowerpaw proudly. Lionblaze groaned. "I don't _want _to be awake," he grumbled. The golden tom tried to stand up but then collapsed.

"Ow! What happened to my paw?" Lionblaze asked, looking at his injured paw. Flowerpaw eagerly opened her mouth to speak but Jayfeather beat her.

"Heathertail said that you were practicing how to fly by the WindClan border," the gray tom snapped. Lionblaze's eyes widened at the mention of Heathertail.

"Heathertail? Where is she? Could I talk to her?" he mewed with unmasked excitement. Jayfeather gave him a warning glance while tilting his head slightly towards Flowerpaw who had gotten a funny expression on her face.

Lionblaze got the message. He quickly shut up. "Maybe he hit his head on something….?" meowed Flowerpaw. Lionblaze glared at the apprentice.

"Maybe you should stop bothering me!" he growled. Flowerpaw's eyes widened and she backed away. "For StarClan's sake, Lionblaze, it's her duty to check if you're all right or not!" hissed Jayfeather.

Lionblaze glared at his brother. "It's her duties as an apprentice to listen to the warriors. Also, I'm okay so I'll be going now," he meowed through clenched teeth.

Jayfeather shook his head. "I don't think so Glare-eyes," he replied. A wave of anger washed over Lionblaze. "What-eyes?" he hissed.

"He said 'Glare-eyes', Lionblaze," piped up Flowerpaw. Lionblaze turned on the apprentice. "Go collect some marigold or something," he hissed. "I already did that," meowed Flowerpaw. "Then go collect comfrey, poppy seeds, catmint-," "We have a big supply of those and we also-," "I DON'T CARE! JUST GET OUT!" roared Lionblaze.

There was silence not only in the medicine cat's den but the whole entire ThunderClan camp. Suddenly, Lionblaze regretted his loss of temper. His heart sank even lower when he saw Firestar coming towards him. Oh and not to mention Flowerpaw's mother, Sorreltail. In Lionblaze's opinion, an angry mother was scarier than a group of badgers.

Sorreltail started talking before Firestar had even taken a breath. "How dare you yell at my daughter? She's just doing her best. You know that it's only been 3 moons since she became an apprentice. So of course she can't be perfect. There is no such thing as a perfect cat! I mean I thought that your mother-," Sorreltail stopped suddenly.

Lionblaze's eyes narrowed at the mention of his ever so loyal mother, Leafpool. It was so quiet that he could hear a distant bird's song.

"I'll take it from here, Sorreltail," meowed Firestar, breaking the thick silence. Sorreltail nodded quickly and darted to the warriors den, but not before giving Lionblaze one more dirty glare.

"Come to my den Lionblaze," ordered Firestar. Lionblaze looked nervously at his leader but the ginger tom showed none of his feelings.

Lionblaze obeyed and quietly followed Firestar to his den. Firestar sat down in his nest and Lionblaze sat down a couple tail lengths away.

"What's going on?" mewed Firestar. He was giving Lionblaze a hard stare now and Lionblaze fidgeted. He wondered if he should tell the truth or just lie.

As if on cue, Firestar added, "Oh, and don't think about lying to me". So much for that thought. Lionblaze hesitated for a few heartbeats.

"Well, you see….. Heathertail… and I knew each other since we were apprentices, and I guess…. I might think of her as… well, you know… a bit more than a friend? Just a bit more, not a lot, just a teeny tiny bit," Lionblaze mewed, adding the end just in case.

Firestar sighed and for the first time Lionblaze noticed that his leader didn't look so good. The ginger tom's fur was ragged and dirty and his once brilliant green eyes were dull.

"I hope you understand how hard this is for me," the ThunderClan leader started. "To watch helplessly as Sandstorm die in battle, allow Leafpool to go to her true love in WindClan. Sometimes I wonder if I did the correct thing," meowed Firestar with a tired sigh.

"Well, it was her choice," muttered Lionblaze. "What?" mewed Firestar sharply. "Nothing," replied Lionblaze quickly.

Firestar stared at Lionblaze a few heartbeats until he continued. "You know that I am on my last life right, Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze nodded. He was one of the few that knew the number of lives Firestar had left. The others were Jayfeather and Dovesong.

"I'm going to die, Lionblaze," Firestar stated simply. Now it was Lionblaze's turn to stare. "What?" he mewed at the sudden statement.

"I have greencough and I can already feel my final life slipping away," rasped Firestar. "But you can't leave! Y-you're our leader!" stammered Lionblaze.

"My leadership of ThunderClan is over. Besides, if I lived too long, Brambleclaw would be an elder by the time I _did_ join StarClan," chuckled Firestar weakly. Lionblaze was not amused.

"You still have time though right? You're not going to leave yet right?" meowed Lionblaze frantically. His heart sank as Firestar shook his head.

"I called you here because Sandstorm came to me in a dream yesterday. She told me that I would join her tomorrow in StarClan. I think I will go any moment now," whispered Firestar.

"Please Firestar," mewed Lionblaze quietly. "Call Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight , and Jayfeather," ordered Firestar suddenly.

Lionblaze quickly ran out. "Brambleclaw! Squirrelflight! Jayfeather!" he called desperately. He wanted to see Firestar one last time before he died.

The three cats thundered towards him. "What is it Lionblaze? What's wrong?" asked Brambleclaw. "It's Firestar. He's dying," whispered Lionblaze.

Three pairs of eyes widened. "No! Please StarClan no!" gasped Squirrelflight and ran to her father with the three toms right behind her.

When the cats entered Firestar's den, Firestar was breathing quickly, as if he was struggling to breathe. Squirrelflight was right next to her father.

"Please don't leave me. I need you," she was begging. Firestar looked at his daughter sadly. "You are all grown up now my little fire. Be strong," he meowed.

"Firestar…" Brambleclaw trailed off. Firestar fixed his green eyes into Brambleclaw's amber ones. "You have done well Brambleclaw. I know that when I leave, I will be leaving ThunderClan in good paws," he meowed with a small trace of thanks.

"I'll make ThunderClan the best Clan," promised Brambleclaw. Then Firestar fixed his eyes on something behind the four cats.

Lionblaze turned around but saw nothing. "Sandstorm, Graystripe. I'm ready," whispered Firestar. The great and legendary leader took a final breath and didn't move again.

**WAHH! Okay so I killed off Firestar in this chapter. I'm sorry to any Firestar fans. It's not like I hate him or anything. It's just that I thought it would be too boring if it was Firestar as leader all the time. Okay *sniffle sniffle* let's have a moment of silence for Firestar and a party for Firestar-haters. *Firestar-fans cry, Firestar-haters have the party of their lives* Okay well the next chapter is going to be the new allegiances because I need time to think up a new chapter. Rabbit, over and out.**


	7. Updated Alligiances Along with a Voting!

**Disclaimer: Most of these cats belong to Erin Hunter not me. I own pretty much all of the apprentices, some warriors, and a couple others.**

**Allegiances**

**Leader:** Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Let's have a vote on it! More info at the bottom of the page!

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather- gray tabby tom  
**Apprentice:** Flowerpetal

**Warriors**

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Juniperpaw**

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom  
**Apprentice:** **Swirlypaw**

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Toadstep- black and white tom

Bumbleflight- very pale gray tom with black stripes  
**Apprentice: Robinpaw**

Molenose- cream and brown tom

Cherryblossom- ginger she-cat

Ivypool- white tabby she-cat

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat  
**Apprentice: Briarpaw**

Pigeonfur- fluffy gray she-cat with sky blue eyes

Echofall- light brown she-cat

Streamwater- mottled black and brown tom

Volespring- creamy brown tom with black paws

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Apprentices**

Flowerpetal- bright yellow tabby she-cat

Juniperpaw- glossy black she-cat

Briarpaw- black tortoiseshell she-cat

Robinpaw- dark red tabby tom

Swirlypaw- creamy she-cat with very pale pink swirls

**Queens**

Daisy- elderly long-furred cat from the horseplace

Icecloud- white she-cat, mother of Mousewhisker's kits: Smokykit (very dark gray tom) and Shimmerkit (white she-cat with silver stripes)

Dovesong- gray she-cat, expecting Bumbleflight's kits

**Elders**

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom with only three paws

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Mwahahaha! I have changed a lot of things, no? No? Oh. Okay. Anyway here are the deputy candidates: Birchfall, Cinderheart (I know a lot of people like this one), Lionblaze (another popular choice), Toadstep, Ivypool, Squirrelflight, or a cat of your choice. Please vote! I won't update until I get at least 8 votes for a cat! Remember that you can use my cats too! Here are their personalities:**

**Flowerpetal- I think you saw her in the earlier chapter. Anyway I doubt anybody would vote for her anyway (no offense Flowerpetal!)**

**Pigeonfur- quiet, thoughtful, likes to think before she speaks, intelligent, has leadership**

**Echofall- even quieter, shy, has a lot of fears, hates battles, and loves helping other cats**

**Streamwater- arrogant yet helpful, nice when he is and mean when he isn't, has a very strong sense of leadership, a hard-working warrior**

**Volespring- arrogant, thinks he is handsome, stuck up, bossy (if you didn't guess already, this is the son of Berrynose, literally!)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Come on! Let's start voting on that deputy! And while everyone is turning their voting hats on, why not read a chapter? I know. I'm so nice. :P**

"I still can't believe that Firestar is gone," murmured Cinderheart softly. She nudged Lionblaze. "Are you listening to me?" she snapped.

"Huh? What?" stammered Lionblaze, jolting out of his thoughts. Cinderheart sighed. "Seriously Lionblaze, I wish you could understand my feelings," she meowed and padded away from him.

Lionblaze knew that he should call Cinderheart back. That would be what every single cat in ThunderClan would want. All the warriors thought that Cinderheart and he made a great couple.

However he just stayed where he was. In the shadows Lionblaze saw Cinderheart pause and glance behind her hopefully.

Lionblaze ripped his gaze away from Cinderheart but out of the corner of his eye, he saw her tail droop and pad slowly to the warriors den.

Finally, Lionblaze let out a long sigh that he had been holding in. There was one thing that he agreed with Cinderheart though. He still couldn't believe that Firestar was gone.

The rest of ThunderClan was slowly coming out of their grief and sadness. Brambleclaw, no, Bramblestar now, was the new leader and there was a new deputy **(ahem)**.

Lionblaze sat where he was a little longer and then decided that he couldn't stand it any longer. He stood up and walked to the camp entrance.

"I'm going out to hunt," he announced to Toadstep who was guarding the entrance tonight. Toadstep's eyes narrowed.

"You aren't going to see that WindClan warrior are you?" he asked suspiciously. Rage built up inside Lionblaze but he forced it back down.

"Of course not! But then if you don't want your Clan to be fed…." Lionblaze trailed off. Toadstep glared at Lionblaze.

"Fine! But don't act like a bird this time!" he snapped. "As for you, don't talk to warriors more experienced than you like that," replied Lionblaze.

Lionblaze could see the anger roaring in Toadstep's eyes but he knew that he had won. Lionblaze pushed himself out of the bramble entrance and took a deep breath of the lovely scent of the forest.

"Ahhh," he sighed. Lionblaze wondered what to do next. The solution was so simple that he couldn't believe it took him so long to think of it. The tunnels of course!

He ran towards the tunnels with newfound speed. Once, this place had caused him great anguish because these were the same tunnels in which Hollyleaf had died in.

Now, only thoughts of Heathertail filled his head as Lionblaze looked at the tunnels. He plunged inside, making sure that he was going the right way.

Sure enough, he could see light coming from somewhere pretty soon. Lionblaze didn't bother to scent the air because who would be there right now?

"Lionblaze! What are you doing here again?" spat a tabby she-cat. Heathertail, that's who.

**I know this is a really short chapter. I promise that the next one will come out longer and a bit more interesting than this one. I know that it's been a long time since I did a Heather POV but it works better as Lion POV. However after the next chapter, I'll try to make it a Heather.**


	9. Chapter 7

**If nobody votes, I'm going to make the deputy Berrynose! I am not joking! The only official votes I have so far are from **_**Islanda **_**and **_**katienicole426**_**! So please vote! In the meantime here is the next chapter; it's a lot longer than the last one so don't worry! Also when you're done don't forget to vote!**

Lionblaze was shocked. Why did he meet her _again?_ The other time was probably just a coincidence but this was going a little too far. Every time he went to the tunnels he met Heathertail. Lionblaze couldn't help wondering: _Are we meant for each other?_

"Get out! I don't want to see you," spat Heathertail. As usual, Lionblaze noticed the cold hatred in her eyes. But this time there was something else mingled in with the hate; pain and was that _sorrow?_

"I don't know why I have to," replied Lionblaze. "This land doesn't belong to any of the Clans."

"I-it belongs to DarkClan. So just go away!" hissed Heathertail, but the sorrow was clearly there in her voice now.

Lionblaze raised his eyebrows. "DarkClan?" he meowed mockingly. "I've never heard of it."

This time there was nothing but pain in Heathertail's eyes now. "Are you sure? You seemed ready to tell me the last time we met. Why not now?" begged Heathertail.

_Why was she suddenly acting so… hurt? Isn't that my job? _"Wait. One second you're ready to chase me out and now you're begging me to believe in our, I mean _your_, old "Clan"," meowed Lionblaze. "Why?"

Heathertail hesitated. "B-because I've been thinking about you and… I don't want to be apart from you anymore. I want to be together again," she whispered.

Lionblaze was taken back. Could this be real? Was he hallucinating? No, this was real. Heathertail had confessed her love of Lionblaze to him.

"How do I know-," "That I'm doing this for personal gain? For WindClan?" Heathertail mewed softly, cutting him off.

Lionblaze grew a little hot because although he didn't want to accuse Heathertail of that, it was a possibility.

"I liked how we battled Breezepelt together. It seemed like the old days," murmured Heathertail. "I want every day to be like that from now on. I want us to be together. Please Lionblaze," pleaded Heathertail.

"But we can't!" meowed Lionblaze desperately. "ThunderClan already looks weak because of Leafpool and all of the kittypets! This won't be overlooked Heathertail." Although Lionblaze wanted exactly what Heathertail wanted, he knew that it wouldn't be accepted.

There was hurt and sorrow in Heathertail's eyes. Her tail drooped in defeat. "So, I guess you never wanted us to be together," she whispered.

"No Heathertail. I want more than anything for us to be together," murmured Lionblaze and pressed his flank against Heathertail's.

"I'm sorry, Lionblaze. But if you… say no… I guess we were never meant to be," mewed Heathertail. She turned and started to pad slowly back to her Clan.

"Heathertail wait! Don't go!" called Lionblaze. He realized that this was exactly what Cinderheart had wanted him to say to her and yet here he was saying it to Heathertail.

"Let me think about it. Meet me here again tomorrow at sundown," he meowed. Instantly, Heathertail's eyes brightened and she let out a loud purr.

"I'll be there," she promised. Heathertail ran over to Lionblaze and pressed her flank against Lionblaze. Lionblaze purred and licked her ears.

"Good bye Heather-," Lionblaze stopped. Then with a grin he finished: "-star of DarkClan. Until tomorrow," he meowed.

**(New POV)**

He actually considered it! Heathertail felt like she could fly to StarClan. Finally, he was going to be hers and only hers.

Heathertail had seen that gray she-cat named Cinderheart padding around right next to Lionblaze with a moony and longing look in her eyes. Anger swept over Heathertail and she pushed away the thought of whats-her-face Cinderheart.

Heathertail knew that it would be hard. It would be hard for her to meet Lionblaze every other night. What would happen if she had kits?

Still, if StarClan didn't stop them then, there was a chance that they could change the warrior code, right? Heathertail sighed.

Everything was so perfect now. Yet she wondered if it would fall apart like the last time. "No! I won't let that happen," she hissed out loud.

A startled rabbit ran straight into her paws. Heathertail killed it with a sharp blow to its head. She quietly entered the WindClan camp with her rabbit in her jaws.

Heathertail put the rabbit down in the fresh-kill pile and padded quietly to the warriors den. She saw Whiskermask and was about to go next to him when she heard a small voice. "Psst! Heathertail! Over here!" called a voice quietly.

Heathertail turned to see Emberfoot. She groaned inwardly but padded over to the other warrior. Heathertail noticed that Emberfoot's eyes gleamed when she pressed next to him for warmth.

_Oh no. Don't tell me that there's another tom padding after me._ _I knew that it went too easily. Thank you StarClan, _she mewed inside in her head sarcastically.

**(The next day)**

"Sandpaw, your mentor will be Sedgewhisker," yowled Onestar. The two cats touched noses with each other. "What about me?" meowed Windkit loudly.

Heathertail started to purr along with the other WindClan cats. She heard Leafpool hiss with annoyance and Crowfeather jump to his paws.

"I didn't forget about you Windkit," Onestar meowed with a slight trace of a purr. "Your mentor will be Ashfoot."

Windpaw squeaked with excitement at getting the Clan deputy as her mentor. Heathertail yowled the new apprentices' names along with her Clanmates.

"Sandpaw! Windpaw!" they yowled. Leafpool was yowling the loudest of all with Crowfeather matching her voice.

Heathertail's heart ached as she saw Leafpool and Crowfeather together. Some cats were just meant for each other.

_I wish I could be that way with Lionblaze, _she thought. Then Heathertail remembered that Lionblaze would tell her his decision tonight.

Heathertail wanted for it to be yes so badly. She wanted to be with Lionblaze.

The rest of the day crawled by slowly, like a rabbit with a broken leg. Heathertail could be found hissing in frustration often.

Finally, sundown came and Heathertail made up a stupid excuse to get out of camp. She raced to the tunnels and into the place where DarkClan had once lived.

"Lionblaze?" she called quietly, wondering if he had even bothered to come. Her heart leaped for joy as she saw the familiar golden pelt in the fading light.

"You came!" she meowed happily. Lionblaze turned towards her and she nearly fainted at the happiness radiating from him.

"Of course I did. I couldn't have my mate waiting," he meowed with another one of his (oh my StarClan) handsome grins.

Heathertail was certain that she had heard it incorrectly. "Mate?" she echoed. Lionblaze nodded.

"Y-you want to be my mate?" she asked again. Lionblaze rolled his eyes with a sigh. "How many times do I have to say it?" he mewed.

With a loud purr, Heathertail ran over to him and knocked him over. "I love you," she whispered in his ear happily.

Lionblaze returned the purr. "I love you too," he replied. Heathertail licked his shoulder with nothing but love and happiness in her eyes.

"You know, you really shouldn't be doing this," meowed a cat, a tom, loudly. The two cats whirled around in shock to see a tom standing in the shadows.

**Caught! Bam bam bam! A slight cliffhanger I guess. It's a lot longer right? I really want a new deputy before chapter 10! If not, Berrynose will be the new deputy! ThunderClan will be shamed! Beware…**


	10. Voting and Allegiances!

**Okay I got more votes but it's not enough! I narrowed them down to these:**

**Lionblaze: 2 votes**

**Bumblestripe: 2 votes**

**Brackenfur: 2 votes (even if he's an elder, I'll use my awesome powers to bring him back, WARNING: He will die quickly though)**

**Birchfall: 1 vote**

**Whitewing: 1 vote**

**Cinderheart: 1 vote**

**Echofall: 1 vote**

**Berrynose: 1 vote (I did NOT make this up! This is a real vote!)**

**Please choose from those cats ONLY! I will eliminate more the next time I update! Also here are my replies to the awesome reviews that you people (or cats) gave me:**

**Swiftpath- I'm sorry about the RoseXFox relationship. I just saw Erin Hunter hinting it The Fourth Apprentice so that's where I got the idea…**

**HeatherGaze- I'm sorry I seem like a heartless cat to you.**

**To All Reader That Mentioned This- I have no idea HOW I messed up Bumblestripe to Bumbleflight. I will change right away! No chapter this time just some allegiances. I will do ThunderClan and WindClan only because some people are asking me for the allegiances of other Clans. Thunder and Wind are the mains so I'm only going to list them, okay? Btw, don't blame me if I mess up something. I'm also going to twist some things around to make it look like time has actually passed.**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Ahem, let's get those votes in!

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather- gray tabby tom  
**Apprentice:** **Flowerpetal**

**Warriors**

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Swirlypaw**

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Toadstep- black and white tom

Bumble_stripe_- very pale gray tom with black stripes  
**Apprentice: Robinpaw**

Molenose- cream and brown tom

Cherryblossom- ginger she-cat

Ivypool- white tabby she-cat

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Pigeonfur- fluffy gray she-cat

Echofall- light brown she-cat

Streamwater- mottled black and brown tom

Volespring- creamy brown tom with black paws

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Juniperleaf- glossy black she-cat

Briarshine- black tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices**

Flowerpetal- bright yellow tabby she-cat

Robinpaw- dark red tabby tom

Swirlypaw- creamy she-cat with very pale pink swirls

**Queens**

Daisy- elderly long-furred cat from the horseplace

Icecloud- white she-cat, mother of Mousewhisker's kits: Smokykit (very dark gray tom) and Shimmerkit (white she-cat with silver stripes)

Dovesong- gray she-cat, mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Pinekit (dark brown tabby tom with green eyes), Marshkit (gray and brown tom with green eyes), and Woodkit (light brown tom with gray streaks and green eyes)

**Elders**

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom with only three paws

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot- gray she-cat  
**Apprentice:** Windpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice: Sandpaw**

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskermask- light brown tom

Furzeflower- gray and white she-cat

Boulderfall- large pale gray tom

**Apprentices**

Sandpaw- light brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Windpaw- very dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders**

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

**I hope that makes everyone happy! But I don't like putting just allegiances… I'm going to add a chapter too so keep watch for that. Lion and Heather rule! Btw Dovesong's kits are NOT repeat are NOT a typo! Hehe please do not shoot out comments or stuff right now even though I know that you all know.**


	11. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

"You know, you really shouldn't be doing this," meowed a voice. Heathertail and Lionblaze whipped around to see a tom standing in the shadows.

"Whiskermask!" gasped Heathertail. The light brown tom stepped out of the shadows. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Whiskermask with a frown. "Why did you follow me?" hissed Heathertail with anger.

"Why are you here?" shot back Whiskermask. Heathertail paused, searching for a good insult to throw back at her so-called friend.

"She's here to see me," meowed Lionblaze suddenly. The WindClan cats turned to him, one angry, and one pleading to be careful.

"What? Why would she want to see you?" hissed Whiskermask. "Because I love him!" Heathertail suddenly yowled.

Whiskermask stared at Heathertail. "You love _him_?" he asked with surprise. "Yes! I love him more than any other cat in the whole world! So stay out of the way!" meowed Heathertail loudly.

Whiskermask lashed his tail angrily. "But this is so against the warrior code!" he protested. "I don't CARE about the stupid lump of mousedung! I DO CARE about Lionblaze!" Heathertail was screeching now.

Whiskermask was silent. The other two cats were silent. All was silent except for Heathertail's heavy breathing. "Well, this is interesting," mewed yet another voice.

"Who is it now?" growled Lionblaze. Moonlight shimmered on the pelt of Jayfeather as the gray tom came out from the ThunderClan tunnel.

"Now, what are you doing here?" asked Lionblaze with a sigh. "I could ask you the same thing," replied Jayfeather in the exact same tone that Whiskermask had.

They were all silent for a moment and then they all exploded into laughter. They couldn't stop themselves, it was just so funny **(although I don't see why)**.

"Okay, so what _are_ you doing here?" asked Jayfeather after they had all calmed down a little bit. "Meeting Heathertail," replied Lionblaze with no hesitation.

"I knew it," muttered Jayfeather. "You know that you can't do this though, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But she's the she-cat for me I know it!" meowed Lionblaze and Heathertail gave him a giant smile.

"I understand. But you know that this won't work out," mewed Jayfeather. Lionblaze's tail drooped.

"You know what happened with Leafpool and Crowfeather. If you _are_ meant for each other, you either join WindClan or Heathertail joins ThunderClan," reminded Jayfeather.

"I know! But I don't want to do that!" snapped Lionblaze. "Which is the reason why you should stop meeting each other before you two get discovered," cut in Whiskermask.

"But…" Heathertail trailed off. She knew that she couldn't live without Lionblaze. How could they be together without being loathed by other Clans?

"I see that this is really hard for you," started Whiskermask. "I won't stop meeting him though!" hissed Heathertail defensively.

"And you can't be stopped," continued Whiskermask. "You can't," replied Heathertail.

"Which is the reason why I guess I have to support you," finished Whiskermask. Heathertail had no response to the last statement. She stared at her friend with wide eyes.

"I will contribute all of my spare time for this new Clan," promised Jayfeather. "Clan?" echoed Heathertail with surprise.

"It seems like a Clan to me. You have a warrior, a leader, and a deputy," meowed Jayfeather with a tiny smile that matched his innocent shrug.

"DarkClan! DarkClan!" yowled Lionblaze suddenly. The rest echoed the call and Heathertail had never been this happy in a long time.

**! That was THE WORST chapter I EVER wrote in my WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE! I can't BELIEVE that this piece of JUNK came from MY MIND! I'll try to make the next one better! And longer too. R&R if you're not as disgusted as I am with this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 9

**I still need at least 8 votes for one cat! We also have a new candidate! Oh yeah the number of votes are the totals, not more votes I received. By the way I eliminated candidates that didn't get voted again. Here is the update:**

**Lionblaze: 5 votes (Ooh Lionblaze-haters watch out!)**

**Berrynose: 3 votes (once again I am NOT joking! We have a Berrynose fan out there...)**

**Bumblestripe: 3 votes (There I fixed his name!)**

**Birchfall: 2 votes**

**Whitewing: 2 votes**

**Cinderheart: 2 votes**

**NEW! Pigeonfur: 1 vote**

**More review responses:**

**Flying-Purple-Toasters: **I'm pretty sure I mentioned Jayfeather was in the tunnel… Or did I? Anyway, yes at this rate you may vote again!

**Iceshadow911247: **I know! Wasn't it confusing? I still don't really get it too… O_o Also thank you for your compliment!

**Islanda, Sky Fireheart, A Harry Potter Lovin' Girl, and MyrtleFalls: **Thank you all for your encouragement! I'll try to write the next chapter better though…..

**Now on with the chapter!**

"Come on, Lionblaze! You promised that you would teach me how to catch a bird!" wailed Swirlypaw.

Lionblaze sighed. His apprentice was so annoying! He missed teaching Dovesong. It was too bad that she was a warrior, no a queen, now. Her kits were an odd color. How could two gray cats produce dark brown tabby kits?

Lionblaze suspected that Dovesong's real mate was not in ThunderClan but he didn't say anything about it like the rest of the Clan.

"Come one!" screeched Swirlypaw, ripping Lionblaze back into reality. "Fine, fine," growled Lionblaze and nudged Swirlypaw out of the camp.

After a few pawsteps, Lionblaze spotted a plump thrush. He was stalking it when he heard Swirlypaw.

"Oh wow! I see one over there! Look Lionblaze look!" she squealed. The thrush flapped away while screeching out an alarm.

"You stupid mousebrain!" hissed Lionblaze. "I was stalking that!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?" shot back Swirlypaw. "That was one of the first things I taught you!" hissed Lionblaze, wondering how a cat could be this annoying.

"Whatever," sighed Swirlypaw, rolling her eyes. "By the time I become a warrior, I'll be better than all of the warriors anyway."

Lionblaze bit back a retort. It was amazing that Swirlypaw's father wasn't Berrynose. Maybe it was Daisy that caused all of this. After all Swirlypaw _was_ related to Daisy and so was Berrynose.

"Aren't you going to teach me?" asked Swirlypaw angrily. Lionblaze sighed and explained how you crouched, leapt, etc etc.

"That's easy! I would have mastered that ages ago!" mewed Swirlypaw loudly. "Well then try it. Go find a bird and catch it. That's your first assessment from me," ordered Lionblaze.

Swirlypaw's eyes widened. "Wow! My first assessment! Streamwater just has to like me now!" she squeaked. Then she glanced at Lionblaze. "Umm, you didn't here that last part right?"

Lionblaze couldn't help being amused. "Nope, I must be getting old. Now go on!" he replied with a small grin. Swirlypaw glared at him and then ran off.

"Psst! Lionblaze!" whispered a voice. Lionblaze turned around but didn't see any cat.

"Hello?" he called nervously. "In the bush mousebrain!" hissed the voice again, this time seeming to protrude out of a large, leafy bush.

Lionblaze peered into the bush. A pair of brilliant blue eyes looked back at him. Heathertail.

"Heathertail! What are you doing here?" asked Lionblaze with shock.

"To see you of course! And lower your voice!" giggled Heathertail. "But it's broad daylight!" hissed Lionblaze, full of worry for his mate.

"I wanted to tell you that we're having a DarkClan meeting tonight at midnight! Bring Jayfeather!" whispered Heathertail.

Lionblaze had excitement and happiness bursting inside him. "Okay! I'll be there!" he meowed loudly, forgetting that he was supposed to be quiet.

"Lionblaze? Who are you talking to?" mewed a familiar voice. It was Swirlypaw and she was coming back!

"N-no one!" replied Lionblaze quickly. "Bye Lionblaze, see you tonight," meowed Heathertail and darted out of the bush and soon disappeared.

"I caught a pigeon!" meowed Swirlypaw triumphantly. Lionblaze pretended to look at her catch but inside his heart was pounding with excitement.

"Very nice. It might get Brackenfur to tell you something about the old forest," he complimented. "I'm not a kit! I don't have any time to listen to silly stories!" Swirlypaw complained in a rather high pitched tone.

"Well we might as well go back to camp now that I taught you how to catch a bird," meowed Lionblaze.

"Could I go ahead? I want to show Strea- ahh Rosepetal my first bird," meowed Swirlypaw. "Sure," answered Lionblaze.

Swirlypaw shot forward in a blur of cream and pale pink with feathers from the dead pigeon trailing behind her.

Lionblaze chuckled. Swirlypaw was a very interesting cat indeed.

**Line-line-line-line**

Lionblaze entered the camp with a squirrel in his jaws. He couldn't help purring to himself when he saw Swirlypaw with her jaws open as she listened to Brackenfur probably telling a tale of the old forest.

"Hi Lionblaze!" greeted Dovesong a little too cheerfully. "Umm hi Dovesong. A sudden greeting isn't it?" replied Lionblaze, completely baffled by her overly cheerfulness.

"Could I tell you something? Like not here but in the forest or somewhere where we can't be overheard?" his old apprentice whispered urgently.

"Sure, let me put this down and get Jayfeather," mewed Lionblaze. Jayfeather was always part of any secret discussions.

"Okay. I'll be waiting right here," meowed Dovesong. Lionblaze put his squirrel down in the fresh-kill pile and padded over to the medicine cat den.

"Hi Lionblaze!" called Flowerpetal. "Hi Flowerpetal. Where's Jayfeather?" asked Lionblaze.

"_Jayfeather_ is in here!" mewed a muffled voice. Lionblaze saw his brother's tail sticking out of the herb storage at the back of the den.

"Hey Jayfeather. We need a three power discussion," explained Lionblaze, using the code word since Flowerpetal was listening.

"Okay. Flowerpetal, finish sorting these herbs okay? Oh yeah and don't forget to give Cloudtail some more horsetail for his scratched pad," ordered Jayfeather.

The apprentice nodded and went back to her work as Jayfeather padded outside. Dovesong ran over to him with relief in her eyes.

"Let's go," she mewed quickly and darted out of the ThunderClan camp. Lionblaze and Jayfeather shared a glance wondering what could be troubling Dovesong.

The three cats soon reached a sheltered and quiet place by the ShadowClan border. Dovesong looked quickly to see if any cats were listening. When she found no cat, she sat down.

"Sooo…. What's going on? Why did you want us to come?" asked Jayfeather, breaking the silence.

Dovesong didn't reply for a while. "And why are we so close to the ShadowClan border? Aren't there a lot of other places to chat?" added Lionblaze.

"I know that the Clan thinks that my kits are… well… odd because of their color," started Dovesong.

"Yes, we were all wondering about that," mewed Lionblaze while nodding. "Your kits' father isn't really Bumblestripe is it?"

"I guess you already guessed that, huh?" meowed Dovesong miserably. "Duh! So is this why you called us here?" asked Jayfeather.

"Because if that's all, we already know about it so… yeah," finished Lionblaze. Dovesong glared at Lionblaze before continuing.

"I called you here to… get acquainted with my mate. The real one that is," she continued.

This conversation was getting a little more interesting. Lionblaze stared at Dovesong.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on a second. Your mate is coming here right now?" he stammered.

Dovesong nodded. "He should be here any moment now." As if on cue, the bushes on ShadowClan territory rustled.

Lionblaze whirled around and unsheathed his claws. "Wait! I'm here to see Dovesong!" yowled a voice.

"It's okay Lionblaze! It's who I was talking about!" reassured Dovesong. Reluctantly, Lionblaze sheathed his claws, knowing that Dovesong would not forgive him if he hurt her mate.

The cat stepped out of the shadows. Lionblaze gasped.

It was Tigerheart.

**OOHH! Dovesong has a secret love! Ha ha I bet everyone already knew that it was going to be Tigerheart. It's so obvious. So what will happen next? Will they get caught? Will ThunderClan ever get a deputy? Will hedgehogs ever fly? Review and vote!**


	13. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for voting. The new ThunderClan deputy is: LIONBLAZE! Ha ha I bet you all sort of expected that. However the current deputy is Birchfall. Why? Read the rest of the story and you will find out.**

"Tigerheart! You're okay!" mewed Dovesong and hurried over to her mate.

Lionblaze just stared at the couple. "Okay… This is… odd," meowed Jayfeather.

Lionblaze snapped out of his current activity of gawking at his former apprentice and her forbidden love.

"When did you two start meeting each other?" he asked partly angrily and partly curiously.

"Umm… before the battle," mewed Dovesong meekly. Tigerheart nodded. The two looked like kits that were being scolded.

"That's before you were even a warrior!" exclaimed Lionblaze. "I know. But Lionblaze I love him!" meowed Dovesong.

"But Dovesong you know this is wrong!" argued Lionblaze. His former apprentice glared at him which surprised him because he expected her to keep on acting all small and quiet.

"So my relationship with Tigerheart is wrong and your relationship with that WindClan warrior, Heathertail, is okay?" she spat as she bristled.

Lionblaze blinked. How did she know about Heathertail?

"W-what are you meowing about?" he stammered. Dovesong gave him another glare.

"Don't play dumb! You think that I wouldn't know? I saw you in those tunnels with that brown tabby she-cat using my powers!" she hissed.

"Why were you spying on him?" growled Jayfeather. Lionblaze was startled but glad to see that his brother was on his side of this argument.

"You think that I wouldn't notice him sneaking out almost every night and-," "Stop Dovesong!" ordered Tigerheart suddenly, cutting Dovesong off.

"What? Don't tell me that you're on their side now!" hissed Dovesong. Tigerheart quickly shook his head.

"No! I was just going to say that you and I did the same thing too. And we still are," mewed Tigerheart.

Lionblaze saw Dovesong relax and her green eyes fill with emotion. "I-I never really thought of that," she mewed quietly.

"I'm sorry I lied to you okay?" meowed Lionblaze. Dovesong dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry too for not telling you about Tigerheart any sooner," she mewed.

Tigerheart nudged Dovesong gently on her shoulder and whispered something Lionblaze couldn't hear into her ear.

Dovesong nodded and turned towards Lionblaze and Jayfeather.

"There's something we want to ask you. Me and Tigerheart that is," she started carefully. She glanced behind her and Lionblaze saw Tigerheart nod.

"When I was umm… spying, as Jayfeather put it, on you and Heathertail, I heard something… rather interesting," Dovesong continued.

Lionblaze wondered what she could have heard that was interesting enough to call him here to reveal her secret. "Go on," he meowed.

"Something called DarkClan," Dovesong mewed. Lionblaze's blood turned to ice. He stood up with anger.

"Dovesong if you told any cat I swear I'll-," "I didn't!" Dovesong mewed quickly. "Well, except for Tigerheart but you can trust him," added Dovesong.

"Lionblaze sit down!" hissed Jayfeather. Lionblaze sat down, still bristling, and turned towards Dovesong and Tigerheart.

There was a long silence between the two groups of cats.

"Could we join?" asked Tigerheart suddenly, breaking the silence. Lionblaze was taken back with surprise.

"What?" he asked. "You want to join DarkClan?"

Tigerheart nodded. "Dovesong and I discussed this a couple times and we have an idea that we'd like to share with you," he meowed.

"What is it?" asked Jayfeather. Interest sparked in his eyes.

"We were thinking since it's hard to meet every night or so… why don't we all run away and create DarkClan somewhere else?" suggested Tigerheart.

There was more silence. "What?" repeated Lionblaze. "That's completely mousebrained!"

"I know it is but it could work. You know your parents ran away once," pointed out Tigerheart. "Yeah but they came back," growled Lionblaze.

"What about ThunderClan? Or ShadowClan?" asked Jayfeather. "We can't just leave our Clans!"

"Both Clans are strong right now. It could work out," Dovesong mewed hopefully while looking at Lionblaze.

All three cats were looking at Lionblaze now asking for his idea.

"Well…. What about WindClan?" Lionblaze asked. "What about it?" meowed Tigerheart.

Jayfeather beat Lionblaze to answering Tigerheart. "Lionblaze's mate is in WindClan you mousebrain," Jayfeather hissed.

Tigerheart looked down at his paws. "Oh yeah. I knew that."

"You could ask about WindClan, right? To Heathertail?" asked Dovesong gazing up at Lionblaze.

Lionblaze realized that Dovesong wanted to go away from the Clans quickly. He wondered why. She was always a supporter of the warrior code. Well, that's what he thought.

"Why do you want to go away so badly, Dovesong?" he asked. "You always liked ThunderClan and your family is there too. Ivypool, Whitewing, Birchfall. Your father even became the deputy!"

Dovesong also suddenly found her paws interesting. "I know… But I'm not the only cat with a forbidden mate other than you…" she whispered.

Lionblaze's ears perked up. Another secret? Great StarClan how many secrets were embedded into ThunderClan?

"Who is it? Great StarClan, ThunderClan is even less pure than I thought!" exclaimed Tigerheart.

This statement gave him dirty looks from all three ThunderClan cats and a severe screeching from Dovesong.

"Heathertail told me that me that were having a DarkClan meeting at midnight. Would you like to come so we can discuss it as a whole Clan?" meowed Lionblaze, changing the subject, although he enjoyed watching Dovesong yell at Tigerheart.

Tigerheart and Dovesong exchanged a glance. "I guess that would be okay," mewed Dovesong slowly.

"It's okay Heathertail doesn't bite," assured Lionblaze. "Usually," added the ever so helpful Jayfeather.

"Midnight would be fine with me. It's just that-," A loud screech ripped through the air, cutting off whatever Tigerheart was going to say.

"What was that?" whispered Dovesong loudly. "I don't know but it sounds like it's coming from over there," replied Lionblaze pointing towards a certain direction in the forest.

"I'll see you tonight Dovesong at the place you mentioned," mewed Tigerheart. He licked her cheek and then ran into the pines of ShadowClan territory.

He went away just in time. Lionblaze could hear a patrol thundering through the woods coming towards them.

The patrol consisted of Rosepetal, Mousewhisker, and Spiderleg. "Where were you Jayfeather?" screeched Rosepetal.

"Looking for herbs," lied Jayfeather. Rosepetal glared at him.

"Well I don't see any!" she spat. Spiderleg pushed Rosepetal away from Jayfeather.

"This isn't helping Birchfall!" he thundered. "Birchfall?" echoed Lionblaze.

"What about him? What happened to him?" shrieked Dovesong. Spiderleg glanced at Dovesong. "Come on. You should see him," he mewed and whisked away with the rest of the patrol following him.

"Hurry Jayfeather! Flowerpetal isn't a full medicine cat yet even though she got her name!" called Rosepetal.

"Come on!" yowled Dovesong and ran after the patrol with the two toms behind her.

As Lionblaze ran, he wondered what could have happened to the ThunderClan deputy.

"Jayfeather! You're here!" yowled Flowerpetal with relief as the patrol reached the apprentice and Birchfall.

Lionblaze gasped as he saw Birchfall. One of the deputy's front paw was twisted into a grotesque shape and there were multiple wounds on his flank. But the most chilling sight of all was his ripped throat with blood gushing out of it.

"No! What happened?" wailed Dovesong. She hurried over to her father but Jayfeather and Flowerpetal blocked her way.

"Wait! You have to give him some room!" meowed Jayfeather. "Flowerpetal find me some marigold. Lionblaze get me some cobwebs," the medicine cat ordered.

Lionblaze nodded and ran off to find some. He quickly found a huge clump on a holly bush. His heart ached as he saw the leaves.

They were green. Just like Hollyleaf's eyes. Pushing away the thought of his deceased sister, he grabbed the cobwebs and ran back to his brother.

"Here I got the cobwebs," he mewed breathlessly. Jayfeather grabbed some of the cobweb and pressed it against Birchfall's neck wound.

Lionblaze watched as Jayfeather chewed the marigold that Flowerpetal brought and apply them into all of Birchfall's wounds.

"Can you save him?" asked Dovesong desperately. Jayfeather didn't answer. Lionblaze didn't have to be a medicine cat to know the answer to Dovesong's question.

"Black! It was black!" Birchfall suddenly screeched. Lionblaze jumped at the sound of Birchfall's voice.

"What was black? Who did this to you?" wailed Dovesong. Birchfall fixed his eyes on his daughter.

Then Birchfall opened his jaws. "H-h-h…." Birchfall's shoulders began to relax. He exhaled but didn't inhale again.

"Birchfall! No!" screeched Dovesong and buried her nose into her father's fur.

Lionblaze watched with sorrow. He padded over to Dovesong and nudged her gently. She didn't look up.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. Dovesong continued to ignore him.

"You should get Bramblestar. Tell him what happened," mewed Jayfeather softly.

Lionblaze nodded in agreement. He started running in the direction of the ThunderClan camp.

As he ran, his sorrow was replaced with wonder. Who had killed Birchfall?

**Okaay, that was a pretty long chapter… It's really sad about Birchfall. I actually liked his character. Once again let's have a moment of silence for Birchfall and a gigantic party for people against Birchfall. So I think you all understand how Lionblaze is going to become deputy.**

**Lionblaze: Of course they do.**

**Rabbit: I would really appreciate it if you didn't interrupt.**

**Lionblaze: Whatever.**

**Dovesong: WAHHHH!**

**Rabbit: Umm… Dovesong, you know this is just a fan fiction right?**

**Dovesong: WAHHHHH!**

**Rabbit: Okay I guess you don't.**

**Dovesong: WAHHHH!**

**Rabbit: Well, you people/cats review while I teach Dovesong the laws of fan fiction. Press that little blue button and review!**


	14. More Allegiances

**Only two reviews…. That's sad. I'm so depressed I'm going to put the allegiances only.**

**Dovesong: WAAAHHHH!**

**Rabbit: I know.**

**Lionblaze: Is this about Birchfall again? Because if it is…. HEY GUESS WHAT DOVESONG? BIRCHFALL WAS KILLED BY-**

**Rabbit: *blocks Lionblaze's mouth* Be quiet! There are readers out there!**

***Lionblaze and Rabbit stare at computer screen***

**Rabbit: *sigh* Just say the disclaimer.**

**Lionblaze: Okay. Most of these cats don't belong to Rabbit blah blah blah, some do like Volespring, my annoying apprentice, Dovesong's kits, blah blah blah.**

**Rabbit: Well it's better than what you WERE going to say. Well enjoy the allegiances!**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Lionblaze- golden tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Swirlypaw**

**Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Flowerpetal**

**Warriors**

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Toadstep- black and white tom

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes  
**Apprentice: Robinpaw**

Molenose- cream and brown tom

Cherryblossom- ginger she-cat

Ivypool- white tabby she-cat

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Pigeonfur- fluffy gray she-cat

Echofall- light brown she-cat

Streamwater- mottled black and brown tom

Volespring- creamy brown tom with black paws

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Juniperleaf- glossy black she-cat

Briarshine- black tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices**

Flowerpetal- bright yellow tabby she-cat

Robinpaw- dark red tabby tom

Swirlypaw- creamy she-cat with very pale pink swirls

**Queens**

Icecloud- white she-cat, mother of Mousewhisker's kits: Smokykit (very dark gray tom) and Shimmerkit (white she-cat with silver stripes)

Dovesong- gray she-cat, mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Pinekit (dark brown tabby tom with green eyes), Marshkit (gray and brown tom with green eyes), and Woodkit (light brown tom with gray streaks and green eyes)

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Bramblestar's kits

**Elders**

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom with only three paws

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Daisy- elderly long furred cat from the horseplace

**DarkClan**

**Leader:** Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Lionblaze- golden tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather- gray tabby tom

**Warriors**

Whiskermask- light brown tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

**Queens**

Dovesong- gray she-cat, mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Pinekit (dark brown tabby tom with green eyes), Marshkit (gray and brown tom with green eyes), and Woodkit (light brown tom with gray streaks and green eyes)

**That was… interesting. I decided to take out WindClan. Since DarkClan will soon be the main Clan I might as well put up the allegiances of it even though there aren't many cats. It's okay I'll bring some more cats in. Don't forget to read Chapter 10 if you didn't read it! And review!**


	15. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the increase in reviews ;). Here are some responses to your reviews:**

**Swiftpath- **Congratulations on getting an account! I am awaiting your stories!

**MyrtleFalls- **Well, I can't say that right now can I? *smile*

**Islanda- **Thank you! I'll try to make DarkClan more interesting…

**JayxWillow- **No, they are not fillers… But thank you for the compliment and I WILL try to make the chapters longer.

**Okay, that's done. Here is the next chapter:**

"Are you okay?" asked Lionblaze quietly to his former apprentice who was crouching by her father's body with her head down.

Dovesong didn't reply. She continued to mourn her father along with Whitewing, Ivypool, and other various Clanmates.

Lionblaze padded away from her and was about to go to Jayfeather when Cinderheart ran up to him.

"Where were you? I thought that the killer got you too!" she wailed.

Lionblaze groaned inwardly. Oops. He forgot to tell Cinderheart that he was okay.

"I'm okay. I wasn't there when Birchfall was killed," he mewed with as much I-really-like-you-thanks-for-caring-about-me emotion as possible.

Cinderheart twined her tail with Lionblaze's. Annoyed, he pushed her away.

Hurt filled her blue eyes and without a word, she bounded away to the warriors den.

Lionblaze sighed. He didn't like hurting Cinderheart but his heart didn't belong to her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" yowled Bramblestar from the Highledge.

Lionblaze quickly ran over to the Highledge. He noticed that Dovesong and her family didn't move from Birchfall's body.

"We all mourn Birchfall's loss. He was a wonderful warrior and served his Clan well," began Bramblestar.

The ThunderClan warriors murmured their agreement. "What killed him?" yowled Volespring.

"I don't know," admitted Bramblestar. "But it wasn't a fox or any other animal. The wounds were too clean and a fox would have eaten him."

Lionblaze's blood turned to ice. Did it mean that it was…? "Are you saying that a cat killed Birchfall?" asked Squirrelflight.

"That's what I think," replied Bramblestar.

There was pandemonium in the camp. "It's Ashfur all over again!" "We're not safe here!" "What about my kits? The killer will strike them next!"

"Silence!" yowled Bramblestar. The warriors slowly settled down but they were still bristling.

"Do you think that it's Ashfur's killer coming back again?" asked Spiderleg. Some cats nearby muttered and nodded.

"I'm not sure but whoever it was, has escaped. Dovesong, did Birchfall tell you who attacked him before he died?" asked Bramblestar gently.

Dovesong didn't reply for a while. Then she lifted her head and Lionblaze was shocked to see the fury and sorrow blazing in her eyes.

"Of course not! If he did I would have told you!" Dovesong snapped.

Bramblestar nodded. "Okay, thanks Dovesong. I'm sure Birchfall is watching over you in StarClan."

Dovesong just went back to mourning over her father.

Lionblaze felt sorry for Dovesong. Nothing was going right for her.

"We mourn Birchfall but we need a new deputy," meowed Bramblestar. Everyone perked up.

"It's going to be me! I'm going to be the new deputy," whispered Foxleap eagerly. Lionblaze rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure of who was going to be the deputy but he thought that maybe Bumblestripe or Mousewhisker because they were pretty good warriors.

"I say these words before StarClan that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy will be Lionblaze!" announced Bramblestar.

Lionblaze was shocked. Him? Deputy? Lionblaze quickly snapped back into reality.

"I'll do my best to serve you well," he mewed quickly. Bramblestar nodded. "I know that I made a good choice," the leader replied.

"Congratulations Lionblaze!" purred Cinderheart. She seemed to have forgotten their earlier conversation.

"Thanks Cinderheart," replied Lionblaze. Cinderheart beamed and padded off to the warriors den.

Lionblaze saw his brother sitting by the medicine cat den. Flowerpetal was nowhere nearby.

He quickly ran over. "Isn't this great? I'm the brand new ThunderClan deputy!" he exclaimed.

Jayfeather looked at Lionblaze as if he had sprouted rabbit ears. "No it isn't great!" he hissed.

Lionblaze stepped back. He was shocked. Why wasn't his brother happy for him? "Why not?" he asked, hurt filling his voice.

"Don't act more stupid than you already are Lionblaze. Think about DarkClan and Dovesong's plan!" meowed Jayfeather angrily.

The realization hit him. If DarkClan really was going to run away, ThunderClan wouldn't have a deputy again.

"Oh no," Lionblaze mewed quietly. "Yeah," Jayfeather sighed.

"Why did Bramblestar have to choose me?" groaned Lionblaze. Jayfeather shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe StarClan doesn't approve of DarkClan."

Lionblaze looked at his brother with wide eyes. "_What?_" he exclaimed. "Are you supporting me or what?"

"Of course I'm supporting you!" snapped Jayfeather. The two brothers glared at each other, bristling.

"Well, you should get some sleep. You have deputy stuff to do tomorrow," Jayfeather finally mewed.

"Yeah. Good night," replied Lionblaze. Jayfeather flicked his tail in response and padded into his den.

Lionblaze went to the warriors den. "Congratulations!" A loud cheer filled the den making Lionblaze swell up with pride.

"Thanks everyone. But I'd like to sleep now," meowed Lionblaze with a grin. The cats laughed.

"That's the Lionblaze I know!" purred Cinderheart and licked his muzzle with affection.

All the cats _awwwwww_ed.

Lionblaze grew hot with embarrassment. "Uh… Good night everyone," he muttered and scrambled over to his nest.

The cats all settled down into their nests and quickly fell asleep.

Lionblaze was the last to fall asleep. It was very difficult to sleep with Cinderheart curled up tightly next to you.

He soon grew sleepy and it was only as he was closing his eyes, did he remember about Heathertail and how he was supposed to go to a DarkClan meeting that night.

**Line-line-line-line-line-lion-line-line-heather-line-line- **

"Where is he?" growled Heathertail pacing back and forth in the official DarkClan meeting place.

Whiskermask shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he forgot or something."

"Or something? He should have been here hours ago!" hissed Heathertail angrily.

"Maybe something kept him from coming," suggested Whiskermask.

"If it's that foxdung, Cinderheart, I'm going to send her to StarClan the hard way," spat Heathertail as she angrily sat down.

Whiskermask sighed inwardly. His friend was very jealous of that gray ThunderClan warrior because Cinderheart didn't have to secretly meet her mate and all the cats thought that they were a cute couple.

"Let's wait a couple more minutes. If he isn't here, he probably forgot or ahem something held him back," mewed Whiskermask, hoping that it would reassure his friend.

Heathertail sighed. "I just wish he was here. What if something happened to him?" she fretted.

"Nothing happened to him. He has that power thing remember?" reminded Whiskermask.

"Yeah… But still," mewed Heathertail quietly.

Whiskermask liked the fire of Heathertail, her love for Lionblaze roaring through the forest.

He was instantly reminded of the she-cat that captured his heart. Whiskermask felt guilty for not telling Heathertail that HE had a secret mate too, and the scolding her for being in love with Lionblaze.

The image of his mate flashed in his mind. Her lovely blue eyes, beautiful white pelt… It was just so hard to not think about her.

"Ahh…" he sighed. "What was that?" asked Heathertail immediately.

"Uh nothing!" Whiskermask quickly mewed. Heathertail got a strange, teasing look in her eyes.

"You look really dreamy," she stated. Whiskermask stared at his friend.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Oh come on. Did a she-cat catch your eye?" she asked.

"No!" exclaimed Whiskermask. Heathertail gave a _mrrow_ of laughter.

Whiskermask felt himself grow hot with embarrassment. "Stop it!" he snapped.

Heathertail stopped laughing. "Sorry. Just tell me when a she-cat does," she purred.

"Okay," replied Whiskermask, feeling guilty almost immediately.

Heathertail sighed again. "We should go back now," she finally meowed.

"Yeah… In a couple days, it's the Gathering. We can talk to him then, okay?" mewed Whiskermask.

"Good idea," agreed Heathertail and padded out of the tunnel and towards the WindClan territory.

**Okaay… So Lionblaze becomes deputy and it turns out that **_**Whiskermask**_** has a forbidden love too? Geez… Give the author a break! Oh yeah don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 12

**Thank you to my fellow reviewers. Some responses to your questions or critical comments:**

**A Harry Potter Lovin' Girl: **Sorry, can't tell you yet! But you're on the right track with white pelt and blue eyes. Oh wait I said that in the story. *slaps herself*

**MyrtleFalls: **Yay the story is going to be here soon! I await your story!

**JayxWillow: **We have a Lion supporter here!

**Swiftpath: **Sorry, I didn't know what else to put…

**Now on with the story!**

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give both of you your warrior names. Swirlypaw from this moment on you will be known as Swirlycloud and Robinpaw you will be known as Robincry," meowed Bramblestar as he smiled at the new warriors.

"Swirlycloud! Robincry!" cheered the cats. Lionblaze joined in, secretly glad that he was freed from Swirlypaw, Swirlycloud.

The apprentice den had been rather full with Swirlycloud, Robincry, and Icecloud's kits who were now apprentices so Bramblestar had decided to make the older apprentices warriors.

The new mentors were well picked. Shimmerkit went to Whitewing and Smokykit went to Molenose who was thrilled.

Lionblaze was very tired because of his extra deputy duties but it made him feel proud of his Clan. Yet, it was a bittersweet pride because he knew that if Heathertail agreed to Dovesong and Tigerheart's plan, they would all have to run away.

Heathertail! Lionblaze was instantly reminded of his mate. It was the Gathering tomorrow so he would be able to explain about the DarkClan meeting then.

Lionblaze was excited. This was his first Gathering as the new ThunderClan deputy and he wondered whether or not the other Clans would approve of Bramblestar's choice.

"Ahem," coughed a rather impatient voice.

Lionblaze turned around to see Foxleap sitting behind him, twitching his tail impatiently.

"What is it Foxleap?" Lionblaze sighed. The red tom was always arguing with Lionblaze's choices and trying to make Lionblaze look bad. Lionblaze suspected that the tom still believed that he would be a better deputy.

"Patrols….?" asked Foxleap with a smug expression, which probably meant that he was glad that he had thought of a 'deputy thing' before Lionblaze.

Lionblaze felt his anger rise up but pushed it down. This was no time to be arguing when there were new warriors in the Clan.

"Right. Thanks for reminding me Foxleap," he replied smoothly. He felt a spark of triumph when he saw a scowl flash across Foxleap's face. It was obvious that the other warrior was expecting a sharp response.

Lionblaze looked at the camp. His gaze landed on the fresh-kill pile which was almost empty. He decided that about two hunting patrols would suffice at the moment.

"Pigeonfur, Molenose, Toadstep, and Smokypaw!" he called. The cats ran over with curious expressions on their faces.

"Are you okay if you were in a hunting patrol?" he asked. Smokypaw nodded eagerly and then turned to his mentor.

"Come on! I worked on my hunting crouch a lot!" Smokypaw mewed. To prove it, the apprentice crouched down.

Lionblaze had to admit that it was pretty good, considering that Smokypaw hadn't been an apprentice for a very long time.

He noticed that the apprentice's paws were a little too far out. Before Lionblaze could point it out, Molenose carefully nudged Smokypaw's paws back.

"There. Now it's perfect," Molenose mewed. Smokypaw beamed.

The cats exited the camp and Lionblaze had Poppyfrost, Streamwater, Hazeltail, and Foxleap (mainly because he wanted the red tom out of camp) be on the second patrol.

Lionblaze yawned. He had been up all night thinking about DarkClan and Dovesong's plan. He knew that a new deputy would be needed and decided that either Bumblestripe or Cinderheart would be the best choices.

"It looks as if you are tired," mewed Bramblestar as he leapt down from the Highledge.

"Sort of. Being deputy is a lot more tiring than I thought," admitted Lionblaze.

Bramblestar purred. "That's true. Being leader is harder. When I'm gone I'm sure that you'll make a great leader."

Lionblaze felt sick. Bramblestar really trusted him but Lionblaze couldn't respond with loyalty.

"Uh, yeah but I'd appreciate it if you stayed a couple more seasons," he meowed.

Bramblestar laughed loudly causing some warriors to stare at him. "Well-,"

A loud shriek came from the nursery interrupting whatever Bramblestar was going to say.

Jayfeather shot out of the medicine cat's den and into the nursery.

Flowerpetal ran in after him and after a moment she rushed out and ran towards Bramblestar.

"It's Squirrelflight and she's having her kits!" she meowed with excitement.

Lionblaze was shocked. Already? But Squirrelflight had moved into the nursery only four moons ago!

"What? This early?" asked Bramblestar, echoing Lionblaze's thoughts.

Flowerpetal nodded and ran off into the medicine cat's den to fetch some herbs.

Another pain-filled shriek ripped through the air and Bramblestar's eyes widened.

He started to go towards the nursery when Lionblaze blocked him.

"No! You'll only make things more crowded and confusing," Lionblaze growled, remembering what Jayfeather had told Berrynose when Poppyfrost was giving birth.

Bramblestar hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Tell Jayfeather to get me immediately if anything happens," he ordered.

Lionblaze flicked his tail in response and then padded to Flowerpetal who was rushing out of the medicine cat's den.

He repeated Bramblestar's message to her. Flowerpetal nodded and zipped past him and into the nursery.

The next few moments were silent. There was dead silence in the camp because it was taking Squirrelflight much too long.

Soon, the sun was coming down. Bramblestar paced back and forth in front of the nursery.

Then it was night. Jayfeather had still not come out of the nursery and Squirrelflight's ragged breaths were easy to hear in the silent night.

Lionblaze was worried. He hoped that Squirrelflight was alright. Although he had never forgiven her, she was his aunt after all.

He padded into the warriors den and curled up into a nest. His eyes wouldn't close and he could see that he wasn't the only one. Pairs of blue, green, and amber lights were all around the den.

Even Dovesong had joined the warriors along with her kits because it was impossible to sleep in the nursery.

It wasn't long before the pale lights of dawn appeared in the sky. The cheerful rosy clouds were nothing like the mood of the ThunderClan camp.

Lionblaze tried to act as if nothing was wrong. He assigned patrols, went on patrols, and chatted with warriors who were also trying to be optimistic.

Then, finally, a very tired looking Jayfeather padded out of the nursery.

Jayfeather was drowned in questions. A rustling at the entrance drew ThunderClan's attention away from the tired medicine cat.

Lionblaze was surprised to see Bramblestar at the entrance of the camp. Perfect timing, he thought to himself.

"Bramblestar, you can see your kits if you want to," mewed Jayfeather quietly.

For a moment, Bramblestar was too stunned to respond. Then the leader bounded across the camp, clearing the whole entire area with only three leaps.

He darted into the nursery. Lionblaze hoped that Squirrelflight's kits were healthy.

Lionblaze was surprised when Jayfeather beckoned him to come with his tail.

Lionblaze padded to Jayfeather. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

A low, sad moan answered his question. "Is it Squirrelflight?" Lionblaze asked, dread filling his heart.

To his relief, Jayfeather shook his head. "Two of their four kits didn't make it," he explained.

Icy claws gripped Lionblaze. "Oh….," was all that he could manage.

"Do you want to go inside? You know, to see our new kin," meowed Jayfeather.

Lionblaze hesitated not wanting to seem like barging in on personal business. "You are their family," mewed Jayfeather quietly.

Once again it was as if his brother had read his mind. "Okay then," decided Lionblaze and slowly padded in.

Bramblestar was crouched over two tiny and much too still bodies. Lionblaze padded closer and saw that one was a brown tabby tom with dark ginger stripes and the other was a pale ginger she-cat with dark brown spots speckling her whole entire body.

Squirrelflight had her head down while two other kits suckled at her stomach.

"I'm so sorry," Lionblaze whispered. Bramblestar looked up, his amber eyes full of sorrow.

"We cannot change fate. Do you think that we could still name them?" meowed Bramblestar gazing at his mate.

Squirrelflight looked up. Much of her fire had disappeared from her eyes. "StarClan must be able to call them something, am I not correct?" she mewed softly.

Bramblestar nodded. "I'd like to name the tom Loyalkit," he mewed.

Lionblaze flinched. Why did it always come to loyalty? He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Squirrelflight had spoken until she asked him what he thought about the she-cat's name.

Lionblaze quickly glanced at Jayfeather. The medicine cat mouthed the name "Birdkit".

With an almost invisible flick of his tail as a thank you Lionblaze turned his gaze back to Squirrelflight.

"I think that it's a wonderful name," Lionblaze assured. Squirrelflight only responded with a mournful yowl.

"Loyalkit and Birdkit. May you rest safely in StarClan," murmured Bramblestar softly touching his lost kits with his nose.

Lionblaze lowered his head. Then, when both Bramblestar and Squirrelflight made no comments or praises about their other kits, Lionblaze grew angry.

He snapped his head up and stood up quickly.

The sudden movement caused all three cats to look at him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Lionblaze hissed.

Bramblestar glared at him, anger blazing in his eyes. "Two of my kits are dead and you're saying that I shouldn't mourn them?" he growled.

Lionblaze shook his head. "Of course not. That's perfectly normal. What I'm saying is that although two of your kits didn't make it, you still have two lovely and very healthy kits left. Instead of wasting your energy by continuing to long for something that you can't change, why don't you use all that energy to love your surviving kits with all your strength?"

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were quiet for a moment. Then to Lionblaze's surprise Squirrelflight slowly nodded.

"Lionblaze is right, Bramblestar. We have been foolish to wreck this joyous day. We should raise our remaining kits with all of our might," she meowed softly.

After a moment of consideration, Bramblestar nodded also.

"So what should we name these two?" he asked nudging the other kits gently.

One of them, a fiery colored tom gave a loud, indignant squeak and batted at Bramblestar's nose.

Lionblaze felt a rush of satisfaction as he saw Bramblestar purr and lick his son.

"Would you agree if I named this tom Firekit?" asked Bramblestar. All of the cats nodded. It was the obvious choice.

The other kit was a dark ginger she-cat with a brown tail tip. "I'd like to name this one Rushingkit in honor of the Tribe of Rushing Waters," mewed Squirrelflight.

"That's a great name," agreed Bramblestar. "I'll try not to make her warrior name 'Rushingwaters' though."

The cats purred. "This is a wonderful day. We have two more lives in the Clan," meowed Lionblaze.

Bramblestar flicked his tail in agreement and then gazed down at his children.

"Welcome to ThunderClan, my little ones."


	17. Chapter 13

**Hey sorry for not updating! I had to reteach Dovesong the rules about fanfiction. So let's get started with the story shall we?**

It was a clear night with the moon shining brightly. The ThunderClan cats were running swiftly through the territory.

Lionblaze was excited. This was his first Gathering as the new deputy and he now got a seat at the base of the great tree.

Bramblestar was in an excellent mood due to the rapid growth of his new kits. Although they had been born only the day before, the kits had already opened their eyes and had started walking.

Lionblaze was glad that Bramblestar was now caring for his kits. It seemed only right. A father should care for his kits.

The thought of fathering kits pricked his mind. Did he want to become a father? Lionblaze wasn't sure of that but he figured that if he and Heathertail had kits, they would be the best kits ever.

Lionblaze wrenched himself out of his thoughts as he saw the large tree bridge. He walked across it confidently, no longer afraid of falling like he once was.

A sharp cry of alarm made him twist his head around. Shimmerpaw was slipping off the bridge and her sibling, Smokypaw, was trying to drag her back.

Lionblaze quickly jumped over to them and with a grunt, pulled Shimmerpaw back onto the bridge.

The white apprentice walked with shaky legs over the bridge. When she reached the end, Shimmerpaw flopped down with a sigh of relief.

Lionblaze couldn't help but purr. It reminded him of when he was an apprentice, first going across the tree bridge.

He padded over to her. "It's a little scary the first time but after a while, you'll get used to it," he reassured.

Shimmerpaw stared up him with large eyes full of gratitude. "Thanks for saving me," she meowed.

Lionblaze flicked his tail over her ear and pushed himself into the clearing where the Gathering was held.

He looked for Heathertail and immediately spotted her next to Whiskermask. He was about to run over to her and explain about the DarkClan meeting when a gray tom with two darker paws came over to Heathertail and started to purr and press himself against her.

Anger rose up inside Lionblaze. He padded stiffly over to the three WindClan cats.

"Oh hi Lionblaze!" meowed Heathertail in a false cheerful tone.

"Hello Heathertail," replied Lionblaze, going along with her we-are-just-regular-friends-nothing-more act.

"Umm this is Emberfoot. Maybe you met him before," Heathertail mewed, introducing the gray tom.

Emberfoot glared at Lionblaze with an obvious challenge in his eyes.

"You two are friends?" the gray warrior growled. Heathertail nodded quickly.

"Yes we knew each for a long time," she meowed rapidly. Emberfoot licked her ear making Heathertail twitch.

Lionblaze felt a flash of satisfaction when he saw Heathertail squirm away a little farther from Emberfoot and a little closer to him.

Emberfoot noticed too and opened his jaws to speak. Just then, Bramblestar ran up to Lionblaze.

"The Gathering is about to begin. You should go and sit by the roots," the leader explained.

Lionblaze nodded, thanking Bramblestar silently. He followed Bramblestar to the tree and sat down.

The other deputies, Reedwhisker of RiverClan, Ashfoot of WindClan, and Rowanclaw of ShadowClan nodded when he joined them.

"You're deputy now?" asked Rowanclaw. Lionblaze nodded.

"Congratulations!" purred Ashfoot, her eyes shining. "I'm so proud of you!"

Lionblaze wondered if the WindClan deputy was proud of him because he was her grandson but he threw the thought out.

"Let the Gathering begin!" yowled Mistystar from the tree.

The cats from all of the Clans gathered around and became quiet.

"I will begin," mewed Mistystar. Lionblaze rolled his eyes. The RiverClan leader had become so annoying nowadays.

"Prey has been running well and we have a new warrior. Fishpaw has now become Fishleap," announced Mistystar.

"Fishleap! Fishleap!" cheered the cats. Lionblaze looked around for the new warrior and saw a small silver tom looking very proud.

Mistystar stepped back and Onestar took her place.

"We have two new apprentices in the Clan. Windpaw and Sandpaw!" yowled Onestar.

"That's me!" squealed a dark gray she-cat from the WindClan group.

The cats all purred. Lionblaze's heart flew to his throat when he saw the two apprentices. They looked almost identical to Crowfeather and Leafpool.

He realized that these apprentices' parents must be his own parents which made them his siblings.

His thought was proven to be correct when Lionblaze saw Crowfeather scold the she-cat.

"Prey is running well in ThunderClan. However we have lost our deputy, Birchfall," meowed Bramblestar.

The cats started whispering so Bramblestar hurried on. "Our new deputy is Lionblaze!"

"Lionblaze! Lionblaze!" cheered the cats. Lionblaze felt proud as he saw all of the cats call his name, congratulating him.

He spotted Heathertail and saw a flash of understanding and pride in her beautiful eyes.

Lionblaze felt a certain gaze prick him and he looked around. That's when he saw them.

Crowfeather and Leafpool were together looking at him with the same message in both of their eyes, _We're proud of you Lionblaze. Serve your Clan well._

Lionblaze gave a stiff nod in return and then looked away. His heart was pounding. There were several emotions in his heart right now. Anger? Thanks? And possibly… forgiveness?

"We have two new apprentices and two new warriors. Swirlycloud, Robincry, Shimmerpaw, Smokypaw!" yowled Bramblestar.

The cats called out the names. Lionblaze heard a warrior say, "Wow ThunderClan has a lot of new cats. They might attack us."

Annoyance stabbed at him. It really did annoy him when stupid warriors said stupid things.

"Also, my mate, Squirrelflight, gave birth to two kits yesterday!" continued Bramblestar. "She has a litter of two kits, a tom and a she-cat. We have named them Firekit and Rushingkit!" meowed Bramblestar proudly.

Yowls of "Congratulations!" and "I'm sure they'll grow up to be like their parents!" filled the clearing.

Then Bramblestar stepped back and nodded towards Blackstar to indicate that he was finished.

"ShadowClan has nothing to say," meowed Blackstar.

"Then this Gathering has finished! May StarClan light our paths until we meet again!" yowled Mistystar and jumped off of the tree.

The rest of the leaders followed and the cats started to separate. Lionblaze caught a glimpse of Heathertail and squeezed his way past the cats towards her.

"Dawn!" she blurted out before following the rest of her Clanmates.

Lionblaze nodded to show that he had heard and then went towards ThunderClan.

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 14

**Ahh that was a lot of reviews which makes me happy! Reviews= happy author. Anyway… I see that some of the people/cats out there have some questions/comments! Allow me to answer/comment them!**

**Leafpoollover123:**Actually, Leafpool IS in fact Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf's mother. It is revealed in Sunrise, the last book of the Power of Three series.

**A Harry Potter Lovin' Girl:** I know! LeafXCrow is my favorite other than LionXHeather.

**Swiftpath:** You are my most critical reviewer and I appreciate that because it gives me something to think about. Now let's answer your questions. The Mistystar thing is that Mistystar is a pretty new leader. Usually, if you read in the books, the oldest or wisest leader starts the Gathering. I'm sorry if that confused you. About the Crowfeather thing… Well I just wanted to make a bonding between father and son, you know? It's really cute that way.

**MyrtleFalls:** Haha you DO have an interesting idea. However that would be too obvious and I don't feel like using my mind to figure out how Lionblaze fakes his death. I DO like the Emberfoot idea. I think I might use it. Oh wait I didn't say that did I?

**Firestar99887:** Thank you for your compliment!

**Also reviewers don't forget that at the end of the story, the person/cat that reviewed the most gets a special prize! Also I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

Lionblaze ran up to Bramblestar. "I'm going hunting for Squirrelflight," he mewed to his leader, knowing that his leader would agree to anything involving his mate.

Sure enough, his leader nodded and Lionblaze slowed down so that the rest of the ThunderClan cats went past him. Only Jayfeather remained.

"You should really warn me about things like that. I had to make up a last minute excuse to Flowerpetal. Seriously! It's really embarrassing!" hissed his brother.

"Sorry," muttered Lionblaze. The two brothers walked towards the tunnels. "What about Dovesong?" Jayfeather asked.

The thought of Dovesong rushed into Lionblaze's mind. "Oh great, I forgot about Dovesong!" he moaned.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Typical."

Lionblaze gave a growl of warning and Jayfeather laughed.

"You know, I think it would be better to tell Heathertail about Dovesong and Tigerheart before they just come to their meeting," meowed Lionblaze.

Jayfeather nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking about that too."

The two walked in silence again. They entered the tunnels. There was no need to scent the air or think about the way. Lionblaze knew it by heart.

When the two arrived at the clearing, Lionblaze immediately saw that Heathertail had not arrived yet. With an inner sigh, he flopped down and waited for her.

**Line-line-line-lion-line-line-line-heather-line-line-line ;)**

"He's finally gone!" sighed Heathertail with relief. Whiskermask chuckled. He knew that his friend was referring to Emberfoot who had started following Heathertail.

It had taken a lot of persuading from Heathertail. Whiskermask smiled as he remembered the conversation right after the Gathering.

"_I'm going to go hunting," Heathertail announced. Emberfoot's eyes brightened._

"_I'll go with you!" he purred. Heathertail quickly shook her head._

"_No thanks."_

"_It's dangerous to go out alone."_

"_I can defend myself."_

"_What if a fox comes along?"_

"_I'll take Whiskermask with me then."_

"_Why him and not me?"_

"_Because he's my friend."_

"_Oh and I'm not?_

"_I just want to go hunting okay?"_

"_But I want to go with you."_

"_Please Emberfoot I need some time to think about you and how wonderful you are."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes Emberfoot."_

"_Okay then take all the time you need!"_

"_I'm still taking Whiskermask with me."_

"_Oh fine if you must."_

It was after that argument that Heathertail and Whiskermask were able to get away.

"I wonder if Lionblaze understood your message," Whiskermask meowed.

Heathertail's eyes flashed. "He's not stupid!" she mewed, defending her mate.

"Of course," Whiskermask purred. Heathertail rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we're wasting moonlight."

The two WindClan cats ran towards the DarkClan "camp". They entered the tunnels.

Whiskermask saw a flash of golden fur in the moonlight. Heathertail noticed too.

"Lionblaze is here!" she squealed and ran forward. Whiskermask couldn't help but purr again. Heathertail acted like a kit whenever she was happy.

Sure enough, the two ThunderClan cats were waiting for the WindClan cats.

"What took you so long?" grumbled Jayfeather.

"Sorry it took a while to get away from a certain tom cat," apologized Whiskermask, ignoring the medicine cat's attitude.

Lionblaze hissed angrily. "It's that Emberfoot isn't it?" he snarled.

"Yeah, pretty much. But I'm here aren't I?" meowed Heathertail, pressing up against Lionblaze.

Whiskermask watched as the golden warrior relaxed and look down at Heathertail.

"Yeah and I'm glad you are. I have to tell you something," Lionblaze mewed.

Whiskermask perked up. What was Lionblaze going to talk about?

"Do you know Dovesong?" Lionblaze started.

Whiskermask shook his head as a no but Heathertail nodded.

"Yes, she was your apprentice wasn't she?" asked Heathertail.

Lionblaze nodded. "Yeah well she has a litter of kits now."

"Oh that's great news!" purred Heathertail. Lionblaze nodded again. "Yeah but there's a problem."

"What is it?" asked Heathertail, her eyes full of worry and love, but mostly love for her mate.

Whiskermask's eyes widened as he listened to Lionblaze and occasionally Jayfeather, tell about Dovesong and how her mate was actually Tigerheart of ShadowClan.

"She wants to join DarkClan along with Tigerheart and her kits," Lionblaze finished.

DarkClan was silent for a moment. Then Heathertail stood up.

"Of course they can but I'm not so sure about the kits. It's not like we can keep them here. They might get lost or worse, get hurt!" she meowed.

"Yes, she thought about that so she proposed an idea," Lionblaze explained.

Heathertail was silent and she had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Go on."

"Dovesong suggested that DarkClan should run away and actually become a new Clan," Lionblaze meowed quietly.

Whiskermask's jaw dropped open. "What?" he exclaimed. "That's impossible! How could we do that?"

Lionblaze turned towards him. "Just decide on a day and then run away, I guess."

Anger rose up in Whiskermask against the golden warrior. It would take more than that!

"Where will we go?" he asked. Lionblaze just shrugged.

"How do you know we'll actually find a piece of territory suitable for us?" Shrug. "We don't have enough cats to make a Clan. How do you know we'll survive?" Shrug. "What if there is no prey?" Shrug. "What if StarClan doesn't follow us?" Shrug.

"What if-," "Enough with the what ifs and shrugging!" shrieked Heathertail suddenly.

Whiskermask felt ashamed. He had asked questions that could not be answered like a kit.

"I'm sorry Lionblaze. It's just that I think it's going to take a little more than just leaving for us to survive," sighed Whiskermask.

"It's okay. I understand," Lionblaze mewed. Whiskermask nodded to the warrior gratefully.

"This is a good idea though," Heathertail meowed.

Whiskermask looked at his friend with wide eyes. "Does that mean that we're actually leaving?" he asked with disbelief.

Heathertail nodded. "I think it's worth a try," she mewed.

"Should I tell Dovesong?" asked Lionblaze. Heathertail shook her head.

"No. This should be looked over carefully. Tell her to come to the next DarkClan meeting along with Tigerheart. We'll discuss this matter then," ordered Heathertail.

Whiskermask was proud of his friend. She really knew how to take charge.

"I think that's a good idea," he agreed. Heathertail sat back down.

"Then this meeting of DarkClan is over," she mewed. "We should have the next meeting in two sunrises at midnight." **(A/N: Two sunrises= 2 days)**

Whiskermask stood up and stretched his legs. He really hated having to sit down for long amounts of time.

"Until next time," murmured Heathertail as she embraced Lionblaze.

Whiskermask's heart ached as he saw the two. He wished that he could have the same way with his mate.

His mate! What would she do if he ran away?

Whiskermask fluffed up with the thought. "I forgot about her!" he exclaimed out loud.

The three cats stared at him. "Uh Whiskermask are you okay?" asked Jayfeather.

Whiskermask hung his head with embarrassment. "Yeah. Sorry."

"Well it seems as if Whiskermask needs his sleep," purred Lionblaze.

Whiskermask nervously laughed along with the other cats. "Good bye Lionblaze and Jayfeather," he mewed.

"Bye Whiskermask!" The two groups parted.

Whiskermask thought about his mate all the way to the WindClan camp.

**Not the best ending or chapter I ever wrote…. But I'll live. Review!**


	19. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Rabbit is back and before we start the story, let's have a look at the responses to the reviews:**

**your num 1 fan:** Thank you! I don't have a schedule for when I update but I update…. when I update I guess. Also, are you my real number 1 fan or is that just your name?

**A Harry Potter Lovin' Girl:** Yeah I hate it when that happens to me too….

**MyrtleFalls:** Well, about Whiskermask…. I guess you'll just wait and see! I DO like the idea of Emberfoot VS Lionblaze though. I don't really like that character. NO OFFENSE TO EMBERFOOT LOVERS!

**Islanda:** I tried making the Emberfoot argument funny. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Swiftpath:** You: How am I doing in the reviews contest? Me: Shrug. LOL I'm just kidding. You're doing pretty well. I won't tell you exactly but let's just say you're in the top 5. If you REALLY want to know, count all of the reviews you have.

**Now enjoy (or don't enjoy) the story!**

Heathertail yawned as she stepped out of the warriors den. Unfortunately, she was on the dawn hunting patrol.

She saw Leaftail, Sunstrike, Sedgewhisker, and Sandpaw were waiting for her so she ran towards them in a hurry.

"Heathertail, you've been sleeping in a lot lately. This is the third time we had to wait for you!" sighed Leaftail.

"Sorry," Heathertail muttered. She wasn't sure why she slept in. On the nights she visited Lionblaze, she understood, but this had been going on every single day!

"Well we better hurry if we want to catch any prey," mewed Leaftail and ran out of the camp, the rest of the patrol following him.

Cold wind blasted all around the moor. This didn't bother the WindClan cats and they kept on going.

Heathertail got a scent of rabbit **(NOOO NOT RABBITS!) **and quickly spotted one, nibbling on a small patch of grass.

She crept towards it but she was making too much noise. The rabbit looked up and saw her. Heathertail pounced but the rabbit escaped her claws and bounced away, its fluffy tail bobbing up and down.

Heathertail hissed in frustration. This was the fifth time this week **(A/N: Sorry Swiftpath!) **that she had lost a rabbit! What was going on with her?

The rest of the patrol had prey in their jaws, even Sandpaw. Heathertail looked down in embarrassment.

"Heathertail….," sighed Leaftail.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me nowadays," mewed Heathertail.

Leaftail turned around with an _hmmph. _Heathertail sighed sadly and slowly followed the patrol that was much more ahead of her.

Sedgewhisker trailed behind until she was next to Heathertail.

"It's okay Heathertail. Everyone has a bad day once in a while. Don't care about Leaftail. He's just a bossy furball," reassured Sedgewhisker.

"Thanks Sedgewhisker but I've been having a lot of bad days. I mean I wake up later than usual, I can't catch prey, and everyone's been joking that I've been sneaking midnight snacks!" wailed Heathertail.

Sedgewhisker looked thoughtful and then her eyes brightened.

"Heathertail I think you're pregnant!" she squealed.

"What?" exclaimed Heathertail looking at the other warrior.

"I think you have kits! You're going to be a mother Heathertail! Whose are they?" asked Sedgewhisker with excitement.

"I'm not sure that I even have kits," meowed Heathertail. _But what if I do?_

"Go and see Leafpool!" mewed Sedgewhisker. "Duh!"

"Okay fine. But I'm pretty sure that I've just been… unlucky for a while," meowed Heathertail.

The two she-cats entered the camp and Sedgewhisker steered Heathertail right towards Leafpool's den where Leafpool and Crowfeather were grooming each other.

"Leafpool! Leafpool! Guess what?" yelped Sedgewhisker.

Leafpool smiled at the young warrior. "What it is Sedgewhisker? Oh hi Heathertail."

"Heathertail's having kits!" squealed Sedgewhisker.

Heathertail wanted to melt down and get absorbed into the ground as Leafpool and Crowfeather stared at her.

"Really?" asked Leafpool. "Let me check."

Heathertail squirmed as the medicine cat circled around her.

Finally Leafpool sat down. "Yes Heathertail, you are going to have kits," purred Leafpool.

"I knew it!" shrieked Sedgewhisker. "I told you Heathertail! I told you!"

Heathertail's chest felt as if it was tightening. She was going to be a mother! And not the mother of a WindClan tom's kits, but Lionblaze's!

"Umm so when will they come?" she asked nervously, not wanting it to be anytime soon.

"I'm predicting about… Four moons?" Leafpool suggested. "You're actually pretty thin."

"Thanks," Heathertail mewed with a weak chuckle. She wasn't ready to have kits! Not when DarkClan was going to run away!

Then Sedgewhisker asked the dreaded question. "So who's the father?" she piped up.

Heathertail gazed at the three cats looking at her expectantly.

"Well… You see…," she stammered. "I know! I know! It's Emberfoot! Oh I'm going to tell him right now!" yowled Sedgewhisker and sped off.

"Wait Sedgewhisker!" called Heathertail but the warrior had already gone off in search of Emberfoot.

"You wanted to tell him huh?" purred Crowfeather.

"Uh yeah," muttered Heathertail. She was a little nervous from the knowing look in Leafpool's eyes. It was as if the medicine cat knew who her real mate was.

"Well you better find Emberfoot before Sedge… Ahh there he comes," Crowfeather meowed as Emberfoot ran towards Heathertail.

"Is it true? Are you really going to have my kits? Oh wow!" meowed Emberfoot with excitement.

He licked her nose and ran off, probably to tell his stupid little buddies.

Heathertail slowly padded away. Thoughts of Lionblaze and their plans whirled around in her head.

The world started spinning and she collapsed into the dizzying darkness.

**Line-line-line-line-line-whisker-line-line-line-?-line-line **

"Gotcha!" hissed Whiskermask as he pounced on the rabbit. He gave a quick bite on its head and the rabbit went limp.

_Thanks StarClan _he thought. He wondered how many more times he was going to be able to hunt here in WindClan territory.

Whiskermask looked up and looked towards the ThunderClan border. He wondered how Ivypool was doing. He hoped he would see her alone so he could tell her about the DarkClan plan. He had already told her about DarkClan (even though Heathertail told him not to, but Heathertail wasn't his mate, Ivypool was).

His wish was granted as he saw a flash of white in the woods and the scent of Ivypool. He was about to jump over the border and greet her when he scented another cat.

He hid in a nearby bush that was thankfully on the WindClan border.

Whiskermask's heart thudded with love as he saw Ivypool emerge from the trees. A gray she-cat followed her and the two she-cats sat down.

_Who's the gray she-cat? _he thought.

"So you really like this guy huh?" started the gray she-cat.

Ivypool nodded sadly. "He has the most handsome eyes. We've been meeting for moons now."

Whiskermask almost jumped out of the bush. They were talking about him! Or were they?

"You still didn't tell me his name. I didn't look for you and that tom because you asked me. I'd like to know him," meowed the gray she-cat.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… I think he likes another she-cat from WindClan!" blurted out Ivypool.

_What? _screeched Whiskermask inside his head. _She must mean Heathertail! I don't love Heathertail! I love Ivypool!_

"That ungrateful tom! He doesn't know how special you are," hissed the gray she-cat.

Ivypool smiled. "I'm not sure though… It's been hard not to yell it to the whole Clan. I'm glad that I have a sister like you Dovesong," she meowed.

_Dovesong?_ Whiskermask knew he had heard that name before. He was certain that it was an important name too.

"No I'm lucky that I have you Ivypool. You were the cat that helped me with my relationship with Tigerheart and you helped spread that Bumblestripe was the father of my kits," mewed Dovesong.

"We're both lucky," purred Ivypool. The two sisters gazed into the distance.

_Relationship with Tigerheart? Wait, wasn't Tigerheart a ShadowClan tom? Helped spread a rumor that this Bumblestripe guy was the father of her kits? _Then, it struck him.

The sister of his mate was the cat who had come up with the idea to run away!

**Okay! I was going to wait a while until I announced that IVYPOOL was the mysterious mate of Whiskermask! Congratulations to ****A Harry Potter Lovin' Girl**** for guessing it! I was going to award you a plushie but then I realized that I never said that you people/cats could guess and win a prize so maybe next time! Sorry! Anyway here is a question:**

**Should I do more Whiskermask POVs or not?**


	20. Chapter 16

**Yay I got a lot of reviews this time! Happy Valentine's Day people/cats! Some responses to your reviews:**

**Islanda:** Thanks! I think I WILL do more Whiskermasks but I better get back to the Lions and Heathers.

**A Harry Potter Lovin' Girl:** Sorry about the no prize thing but I think you might win a prize at the end of my story for the reviews contest! Also, it seems as if EVERYONE wants me to kill off Emberfoot.

**Swiftpath:** Well, earlier you said cats don't know months, days, etc. That's why I apologized for the saying of 'weeks'.

**MyrtleFalls: **Actually, my plan is pretty straightforward. None of the CSI stuff. Also, UPDATE ON TRIALS! I'm dying to find out what happens next!

**My Valentine's present to you is… A new chapter! Enjoy!**

Whiskermask couldn't believe it. Now what was he going to do? Should he tell Heathertail that he couldn't go? No, she wouldn't accept that.

Then he got an idea. He would ask Ivypool to join him! Whiskermask knew for a fact that Ivypool wouldn't betray him or his friends. Also, her sister was running away so why shouldn't she?

No, it would be more complicated than that. She had other family members in ThunderClan. She wouldn't be able to just leave them.

Without thinking, Whiskermask let out a rather loud growl of frustration. Oops!

He saw the two she-cats stiffen.

"Who's there?" called out Dovesong.

It was now or never. Quickly making up his mind, Whiskermask pushed himself out of the bush, over the border, and into ThunderClan territory.

"Whiskermask!" gasped Ivypool, staring with shock at her mate.

Dovesong continued to glare at Whiskermask with her claws unsheathed.

"You know this WindClan tom?" she hissed.

Whiskermask looked at Ivypool. He knew this wasn't his time to answer.

Ivypool nodded. "Yes. Dovesong, meet Whiskermask. My mate."

Dovesong stared at Whiskermask in shock. She quickly sheathed her claws.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she mewed to Whiskermask.

"It's okay. I know I would have attacked another cat on my territory," purred Whiskermask.

Ivypool growled and Whiskermask smiled. "Other than you of course, Ivypool."

She kept her angry face. Whiskermask grew nervous. "Sorry Ivypool. I didn't-." He broke off as both she-cats started laughing.

Now feeling humiliated, Whiskermask glared at the sisters. "What? What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You're so gullible," purred Ivypool, entwining her tail with his.

Whiskermask lifted his chin. "I am not!" he retorted.

"You're such a kit. Now tell me, why are you here anyway?" asked Ivypool gently.

"Well… I was thinking of you while I was hunting by the border and then I remembered that I had to run away with DarkClan and then I saw you and Dovesong so I hid in the bush and I realized that Dovesong was your sister and then I was thinking of what to do when I accidentally growled and then you found me," meowed Whiskermask in one breath.

He collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air. Dovesong laughed but Ivypool didn't.

Whiskermask scrambled to his paws and looked at his mate. Her face was full of grief.

"Ivypool? What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"You said you had to run away. Why? Where?" meowed Ivypool quietly. "And without me?"

All humor rushed out of Whiskermask. It was serious business now.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me," he meowed.

Ivypool's eyes widened. "With you?" she echoed.

"You don't have to," mewed Whiskermask sadly. He was worried that she didn't want to come.

Ivypool quickly shook her head. "No! It's not that it's just… Dovesong told me about DarkClan- Whiskermask glared at Dovesong- but she never said that you were all going to run away and now you're asking me and…" She trailed off.

Whiskermask put his tail on her shoulder. "Take your time to think about it, okay? I'll come back… tomorrow," he mewed softly. This wasn't something to decide so quickly.

He turned towards the border. "Wait! Don't go! I still have some questions!" cried Ivypool.

Whiskermask smiled. Sometimes his mate just couldn't think. "Ask Dovesong! She knows everything!"

Ivypool nodded and gave a weak smile. "I love you Whiskermask!" she called out.

Whiskermask felt all warm and tingly inside. And he was pretty sure that it wasn't because of the sun. "I love you too!" he replied.

And with that, he turned away from his mate and into WindClan territory.

**Line-line-lion-line-line-heather-line-line-whisker-line-ivy-line-line-line-dove-line-tiger **

The sharp smell of herbs made Heathertail open her eyes.

"Heathertail you're alive!" shrieked a gray she-cat. Windpaw.

Her high pitched voice made Heathertail's head hurt. "Ow," she mewed.

"Windpaw! What did I say about our voices? Now out!" scolded Leafpool. Windpaw reluctantly went out of the den while muttering.

"I will not here that kind of language Windpaw!" called Leafpool.

Heathertail couldn't help but smile. Leafpool was such a strict yet loving mother. She wondered if she could be the same with her coming kits.

"Are you okay Heathertail?" asked Leafpool, turning towards her.

"Yes, Leafpool. I guess I was really tired or something," mewed Heathertail, grinning.

Leafpool wasn't amused. "You have to rest for the health of your kits. You should have gone to the nursery a long time ago."

Heathertail sighed. Well, she didn't know then did she?

"So… I don't think you got a chance to fully tell us who the father of your kits was," started Leafpool carefully.

Ugh. Here we go again. Heathertail tried to make up something in her head.

When Heathertail didn't reply, Leafpool started guessing.

"Is it… Whiskermask?" she asked. "I know you two are good friends." Heathertail shook her head. "Emberfoot? No no no. I've seen how you act around him," Leafpool mewed before Heathertail could answer.

"And I haven't seen you with another tom…" Leafpool meowed. "In WindClan," she added.

Heathertail's heart started beating quickly. How could Leafpool know?

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she stammered.

Leafpool sighed. "Heathertail, you know about me. Me and Crowfeather and our story. It's really hard for two cats from different Clans to be together. Crowfeather and I were just really lucky to be able to be together."

Heathertail hung her head. "How did you know?" she whispered, no longer hiding the fact.

Leafpool gave a half-smile. "It wasn't clear at first. But I sort of suspected it when you came to me with that giant scratch on your back," she mewed.

Heathertail quickly looked up. "What? How?" she asked with disbelief. "Anyone could get a scratch!"

Leafpool nodded. "Yes, but this scratch couldn't have been made by anything else but brambles. And there aren't many bramble bushes in WindClan but there _are _a lot in ThunderClan," explained Leafpool.

Heathertail looked at the medicine cat with amazement. "That's amazing," she breathed.

Leafpool laughed. "It's nothing," she purred but Heathertail could tell that she was proud.

"Is it okay if you tell me who exactly your mate is?" asked Leafpool softly.

Heathertail stiffened. She wasn't expecting this. She wondered if she could trust the medicine cat.

"You can trust me. I promise you, I know how it feels," assured Leafpool.

Heathertail hesitated a few more seconds. "Well… it's actually a cat you know really well," she mewed.

"Oh?" Leafpool purred. Heathertail nodded.

"It's your son, Lionblaze," mewed Heathertail quietly. She wasn't ashamed of him but she didn't like telling their secret relationship to another cat, even if that cat was Lionblaze's own mother.

Leafpool's jaws were open. She quickly closed them. "Lionblaze?" she chuckled.

Heathertail didn't see what was so funny. "Yes."

"Well, he always did have a lot of she-cats following him around. When he was young it was Honeyfern, and I think Icecloud used to fancy him. Now Cinderheart seems to be following him around," meowed Leafpool.

Anger rose up in Heathertail at the mention of Cinderheart. "So what about Cinderheart?" she snapped.

Leafpool smiled at her apologetically. "So you don't like her huh?"

"Of course I don't!" hissed Heathertail angrily.

"I'm sorry Heathertail," mewed Leafpool, but there was still some amusement in her amber eyes. "You can go now," she added.

"Thank you," replied Heathertail and exited the den. She took in the fresh air with only one thought in her mind.

_I can't wait until I tell Lionblaze._

**So how did you like it? Was it okay? Review!**


	21. Chapter 17

**Rabbit: OMG I GOTS SO MANY REVIEWS! *starts crying with joy***

**Dovesong: Here you go. *hands Rabbit a tissue***

**Lionblaze: You shouldn't be that happy. You haven't even made it to 100 reviews yet.**

**Rabbit: I'm sure my reviewers have their reasons! But then again, 100 reviews sound pretty good.**

**Lionblaze: This is the reason why I should be the author and not you.**

**Rabbit: Okay, that's it! *pulls a chainsaw out of thin air***

**Lionblaze: AAAAAAHHHHH! HEATHERTAIL SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEE! *runs for his life***

**Rabbit: *chases after him***

**Jayfeather: *popping out of nowhere* Idiot. He doesn't seem to realize that he has the power to fight ALL living creatures.**

**Dovesong: Don't tell him that.**

**Jayfeather: Do you think we should say the disclaimer now?**

**Dovesong: I dunno. I guess so.**

**Jayfeather and Dovesong: Rabbit does not own Warriors!**

Heathertail exited the camp and ran at full speed towards the ThunderClan border. She didn't want to wait until the next Gathering. It would be too long.

As she ran towards the border, she saw Whiskermask coming up. She slowed down and went over to Whiskermask.

"Whiskermask! Where were you?" she asked. To her surprise, Whiskermask shook his head.

"Not now. I'll tell you later," he whispered into her ear.

Heathertail gazed at her friend. "Okay. I got to go to Lionblaze. Right now," she mewed quickly.

It was Whiskermask's turn to stare at Heathertail. "What? Now?" he exclaimed.

Heathertail nodded. "It's urgent."

"I'll go with you," Whiskermask mewed instantly.

Heathertail was about to shake her head as a no when she realized that if anything happened, Whiskermask would be able to get Lionblaze.

"Okay," she agreed. "C'mon let's go!"

The two ran to the border. Just as they were crossing it, Heathertail heard a rustling noise. Before she or Whiskermask got a chance to hide, a ThunderClan patrol emerged out of the bushes.

"WindClan!" spat a red tom that Heathertail recognized as Foxleap.

"Well who did you think it was? The original leaders?" hissed Heathertail but Whiskermask nudged her with his shoulder to indicate that she should be quiet.

"We've come to see Jayfeather. Leafpool has some herbs to trade with him," Whiskermask meowed with confidence.

Heathertail rolled her eyes. Whiskermask was always excellent at making up lies.

Foxleap's eyes narrowed and Heathertail's heart started beating quickly.

"You know what? I don't believe you. Do you Toadstep?" growled Foxleap.

A black and white tom shook his head with a grin. "Hmm… Hey Volespring, what are we supposed to do when we find trespassers in our territory?"

Heathertail saw the cream tom circling around her. "I think we're supposed to attack them and chase them out," replied Volespring.

Whiskermask struggled to keep peace. "Really! Just get Jayfeather! You're not allowed to attack a patrol that comes in peace!" he mewed.

Foxleap snarled and pounced on him. Heathertail was attacked by Toadstep and Volespring.

She bit down on Volespring's shoulder and the tom jumped away. Heathertail immediately knew that this tom wasn't a very good warrior.

Volespring fled into the woods, probably to get back up. Toadstep scratched Heathertail's back and she yowled in pain. She slashed her claws into his stomach and blood squirted out of the wounds.

Toadstep flipped Heathertail over and viciously started scratching her stomach. Her kits! Heathertail threw the ThunderClan warrior off as she thought of her future kits.

Toadstep skidded across the forest floor. "You'll regret that!" he hissed angrily as he glared at her.

Heathertail returned the gaze. "I know I won't," she replied.

Toadstep crouched down, about to spring. Heathertail got herself ready for a fight.

Then, there was an explosion of leaves as Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Volespring came thundering out of the bushes.

"See Lionblaze? I told you!" meowed Volespring proudly.

Heathertail felt love and protection from Lionblaze rushing towards her.

"Seriously Volespring. There are two cats. That can't be a patrol you mousebrain!" hissed Lionblaze as he rolled his eyes.

Volespring glared at him but didn't reply. Heathertail laughed. Inwardly of course.

Then she felt claws prick her side and pain shot through her body as Toadstep raked his claws down her side.

"Lionblaze! Help!" she shrieked, batting Toadstep away.

Lionblaze jumped forward, grabbed Toadstep by his scruff, and threw him a long distance away from Heathertail where the warrior hit a tree and fell onto the ground, unmoving.

Foxleap looked at Lionblaze with his jaws wide open.

"Y-You just attacked your own Clanmate! You attacked Toadstep to protect this WindClan she-cat!" he sputtered.

Lionblaze didn't shrink down. "He was attacking my mate," he replied smoothly.

Heathertail gaped at Lionblaze. Was he insane? He just revealed everything to this piece of foxdung!

Foxleap had a similar expression on his face. "Mate? What are you talking about?" he spat.

Lionblaze sighed. "You're as bright as an acorn Foxleap. She. Is. My. Mate," mewed Lionblaze saying each word slowly.

Heathertail couldn't help but smile. He was so smart!

Foxleap stared at Lionblaze for a few heartbeats and then a nasty sneer appeared on his face. "I'm so telling **(A/N: Has anyone heard of this before? ****)**," he sneered and ran off.

The group was silent for a moment. Then Jayfeather padded over to Toadstep.

"Umm Lionblaze, I think you killed him," he mewed carefully.

Heathertail looked at her mate in shock. To her surprise, he was very calm.

"Well he deserved it," was all he said.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled once more to reveal Foxleap returning with the leader of ThunderClan, Bramblestar.

Bramblestar's eyes were blazing with anger and hurt. "Is it true Lionblaze?" he asked.

Lionblaze nodded. "Yes Bramblestar it is."

Foxleap strutted over to where Toadstep lay. "And it seems as if he killed Toadstep too!" he mewed, with sadness.

Heathertail wanted to strangle the red tom.

"I don't care what you do to me Bramblestar," meowed Lionblaze calmly.

Bramblestar looked at the golden warrior with shock and surprise.

Several long heartbeats passed. Heathertail hoped for exile so they would be able to go with the plan.

"Well… Then Lionblaze, for having a mate from another Clan, and for killing your own Clanmate, you are exiled from ThunderClan forever. You are never to return. You have until the end of the day to get off ThunderClan territory," meowed Bramblestar finally.

"Okay. Let's go Jayfeather!" called Lionblaze. Heathertail was a little surprised that Lionblaze took this so easily. Seriously! Toms!

"W-wait! Jayfeather is leaving too? I never said anything about him!" stammered Bramblestar.

Jayfeather shrugged. "I was involved in this so… Yeah."

Bramblestar stared at the gray tom. "B-but we need a medicine cat!" he blurted out.

Heathertail sighed. Inwardly again. Was the ThunderClan leader really this stupid?

"You have Flowerpetal. She's an excellent medicine cat and she is young. She'll serve her Clan for a long time," replied Jayfeather.

Heathertail was so happy. She was finally going to be with Lionblaze forever.

"Well if we're done chatting about stuff, we'll be leaving now," meowed Lionblaze cheerfully.

And with that, the three cats turned away from the leader and walked out of ThunderClan territory, leaving Bramblestar behind with his jaws open and eyes wide.

**Okay! I was going to write some responses to the reviews at the bottom but I was going to post allegiances again, yes yes I know how much you all hate those but those help ME organize for the next chapter because then I know who's dead and who's not. So anyway, I'll post the responses there.**


	22. The Newest Allegiances

**As I promised here are allegiances and responses:**

**A Harry Potter Lovin' Girl:**I actually have that in my ideas folder. No, I don't literally have a folder but I'm thinking of it. I guess you'll just have to read the rest of the story to find out. I know, I'm so mean.

**:** (To other people: yes this person/cat's name was actually a blank!) Thank you so much!

**MyrtleFalls:** No he's not going to be happy! Thanks for updating on Trials. The thing is… I got to read more!

**Islanda:** LOL!

**WildCroconaw: **Thanks! I'm glad you like my story!

**WarriorsRULE: **I'm so touched. Literally. *starts crying again* *Dovesong hands her another tissue*

**And now for the dreaded, yet useful, allegiances:**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Medicine Cat: **Flowerpetal- bright yellow tabby she-cat

**Warriors**

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Molenose- cream and brown tom  
**Apprentice: Smokypaw**

Cherryblossom- ginger she-cat

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Shimmerpaw**

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Pigeonfur- fluffy gray she-cat

Echofall- light brown she-cat

Streamwater- mottled black and brown tom

Volespring- creamy brown tom with black paws

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat **(Sorry I had to kill of your mate Blossomfall!)**

Juniperleaf- glossy black she-cat

Briarshine- black tortoiseshell she-cat

Swirlycloud- creamy she-cat with very pale pink swirls

Robincry- dark red tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

**Apprentices**

Smokypaw- very dark gray tom

Shimmerpaw- white she-cat with silver stripes

**Queens**

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Bramblestar's kits: Firekit (fiery colored tom) and Rushingkit (dark ginger she-cat with a dark tail tip)

**Elders**

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom with only three paws

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Daisy- elderly long furred cat from the horseplace

**DarkClan**

**Leader: **Lionblaze- golden tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Woodpaw**

**Deputy: **Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom

**Warriors**

Whiskermask- light brown tom  
**Apprentice: Marshpaw**

Ivypool- white tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice: Pinepaw**

Dovesong- gray she-cat

**Apprentices**

Pinepaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Marshpaw- gray and brown tom with green eyes

Woodpaw- light brown tom with gray streaks and green eyes

**Queens**

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Lionblaze's kits

**Okay that's done. Yes I know there are some changes but the next chapter will be really long and lengthy explaining everything. Also, this story is almost finished. Yes I know I haven't forgotten about Birchfall and his mysterious killer. Because that will be figured out in… THE SEQUEL! Yes there will be a sequel coming out! I think I'll call it **_**Dangerous Storm **_**or something.**


	23. Chapter 18

**Rabbit: OMG OMSC OMG OMSC OMG OMSC OMG OMSC! I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! IN YOUR FACE LIONBLAZE!**

**Lionblaze: Shoot now I owe you 50 bucks. *takes out his wallet***

**Rabbit: *grins* That's right. Hand it over.**

**Lionblaze: *grumbles* Here.**

**Rabbit: What the StarClan, Lionblaze? This is Monopoly money!**

**Lionblaze: HAHAHAHAHA! *runs away***

**Rabbit: I'll get him after I do this:**

**A Harry Potter Lovin' Girl: **You have no idea :)

**JayXWillow: **Thank you so much!

**Swiftpath: **Volespring is most definitely a ThunderClan warrior because yours truly created him. Also, Lionblaze is not Lionstar because he didn't meet StarClan and yappity blah blah blah. Sorry but I'm going to die when I have to get to that chapter because it's cat after cat after cat saying some inspirational thing. Also the apprentices… Haven't you been reading? :( They're Dovesong and Tigerheart's kits!

**jayfeather90: **OMG I HAVE A FAN!

**MyrtleFalls: **Whoa whoa slow down! I'll get to that part. (Lionblaze: Is she like a mind reader or something? Rabbit: Dude you're not supposed to be here! You should be running for your life from me! Lionblaze: Right. *runs away quickly*) Ah sorry for that distraction.

**Spottedwind19: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Now let the story begin while I hunt down Lionblaze!**

"We forgot about Dovesong," mewed Jayfeather suddenly.

Lionblaze screeched to a stop. "You're right!" he gasped. "Gosh, she'll kill me if she catches up to us!"

"Lionblaze you piece of foxdung! I'm going to rip your fur off!" shrieked a cat, a she-cat, from behind them.

The four cats whirled around ready for a fight. Six cats were running towards them.

"Uh Lionblaze, it's Dovesong," whispered Heathertail with a grin.

Lionblaze glared at her and turned his gaze back towards the group coming towards them.

"You just couldn't find the time to tell me! There I was in the nursery when that idiot Foxleap rushes in with a stupid grin on his face saying how you and Jayfeather got exiled! So I had to gather these little ones up and fetch Ivypool and Tigerheart!" hissed Dovesong angrily.

"It wasn't my fault that Tigerheart was late was it?" snapped back Ivypool.

The two she-cats started arguing until Whiskermask pushed his way through the cats and towards the white she-cat.

"Ivypool! You came!" he purred, twining his tail with hers.

Ivypool's blue eyes instantly softened. "Of course I did," she replied.

Dovesong walked off to guide her kits but Lionblaze saw amusement in his former apprentice's eyes.

"Where are we going? Why are we leaving ThunderClan?" asked Pinekit.

The adults glanced at each other. Lionblaze nodded to Dovesong and the gray she-cat carefully explained the situation to her kits.

"But I want to be a ThunderClan warrior!" wailed Woodkit.

Lionblaze shot an uh-oh-we-have-kit-situations-here-i-think-only-she-cats-can-solve-this-so-we-toms-will-step-out-and-let-you-handle-it look to Heathertail who playfully snapped at him before padding over to Woodkit.

Woodkit wrinkled his nose as she padded up. "You smell funny," he mewed.

Heathertail smiled but before she could open her mouth to speak, Marshkit butted in.

"Of course she does, she's not from ThunderClan you mousebrain!" the kit hissed to his brother.

Lionblaze felt sorry for Woodkit as the kit looked down at his paws.

"Marshkit is right, I'm not from ThunderClan. We're going to become a new Clan. And guess what?" meowed Heathertail with that she-cat thing that gets kits' attentions.

"What? What is it?" asked the three kits in unison.

"You three get to be the very first apprentices of our new Clan!" mewed Heathertail with as much excitement she could get in her voice.

The three kits stared at her. "You mean, in the future, there'll be kits listening to stories about _us_?" asked Pinekit with disbelief.

"Yes my little warrior," purred Dovesong.

"We need time to decide!" announced Marshkit.

Lionblaze softly chuckled as the three kits gathered together. It sort of reminded him of the DarkClan meetings but he wasn't sure why.

"Okay we made our decision," yowled Pinekit.

"We want to go to the new Clan!" meowed Woodkit, his eyes shining brightly.

"That's great! But you have to be strong and help us look for a great territory to live in," mewed Heathertail.

"We should get going now," pointed out Tigerheart.

"Yeah let's go!" agreed Dovesong.

The group walked away from the Clans, their places that the adults had called home for so long…

**Line-lion-line-heather-line-line-whisker-line-ivy-line-line-tiger-line-dove**

"I'll take the first watch!" announced Tigerheart.

Lionblaze didn't argue with the tom. He was tired and his jaws hurt from carrying the kits. No, they were too heavy to be considered kits.

Lionblaze yawned and settled down next to Heathertail under the "den" that the cats made.

"Good night everyone!" squealed the kits. The adults purred with adoration.

Lionblaze couldn't help but smile at the sight of Dovesong's kits. He wondered if he and Heathertail could ever have kits…

He put his head down and closed his eyes. He was so tired… Lionblaze could see the darkness of sleep when a paw nudged his side.

"Lionblaze. Hey are you awake?" whispered Heathertail, somewhat nervously.

_I am now. _Lionblaze thought. "Yeah," he replied.

"Do you like Dovesong's kits?" asked Heathertail with a weak smile.

Lionblaze was confused. Why was Heathertail asking him whether or not he liked Dovesong's kits?

"Sure. They're adorable," mewed Lionblaze.

Heathertail was silent for a moment and Lionblaze was worried that he had said something wrong. Again.

"I'm going to have your kits!" Heathertail suddenly blurted out.

Lionblaze looked at her with surprise. Then feelings of love, pride, and joy swept over him.

"Heathertail that's great!" he exclaimed happily.

"You're okay with it?" asked Heathertail with relief etched upon her face.

"Okay with it? No I'm better than okay with it!" meowed Lionblaze stupidly. It was strange how you got stupid when you were happy.

"Hey that's great and all, congratulations Heathertail, but there are some tired cats here that would love for you to shut up and go to sleep!" grumbled Dovesong.

"Right. Sorry Dovesong," whispered Lionblaze. Then he put his muzzle on top of Heathertail's head.

"I'm so proud of you. I love you," he mewed quietly.

"I love you too," she replied.

**Okay so that was cute! Sorry it was so short. I think I'm going to write about four or five more chapters of this and I'm going on to **_**Dangerous Storms.**_** I didn't forget about the review contest thingy so don't worry my fellow reviewers!**


	24. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much my fellow reviewers! I still can't believe I have over 100 reviews! As usual:**

**Awesome story: **Sorry, but I don't like Toadstep enough to bring him back from the dead…

**Islanda: **Thank you! You always manage to make me feel good about my writing, which according to my teacher is "a waste of time and trees. Miss. Skybirne you have no sense of writing and I wouldn't be surprised if you don't graduate high school". Nice huh?

**JayXWillow: **I have no idea… I'm not a Monopoly player I just couldn't think of anything else :P

**Forever A Writer:** I HAVE seen your stories a couple times and I did review for a couple of them… I forgot which ones… I liked them!

**Swiftpath: **Umm… (Awkward moment) I don't really want to go that way… Just think about how Erin Hunter shows it. You know, _and then Millie moved to the nursery _and stuff like that.

**MyrtleFalls: **I'm thinking about a Create a Cat thingy for DarkClan. So if I ever do that, I WILL use Rustle. Also, please update on Trials! Dovesong is crying again and I need a good story to explain the rules of fanfiction!

**On with the chapter!**

Lionblaze fought the urge to sneeze as the gentle breeze made the grass underneath him tickle his nose.

He coughed and the mouse snapped its head up and looked around. Lionblaze quickly pounced on the mouse. It squealed with fear and Lionblaze ended its life with a bite to its spine.

"Great catch!" called a voice. Lionblaze turned around to see Whiskermask behind him.

"Thanks," replied Lionblaze. "Didn't you catch anything?"

Whiskermask shook his head. "I'm not really used to hunting like this. I almost got this squirrel but it ran up a tree."

Lionblaze smiled. Climbing trees was a thing ThunderClan cats prided themselves upon.

"I'll teach you one day. In our new territory," he promised.

"Thanks but I don't think I'll ever learn. Ivypool tried to teach me once," meowed Whiskermask with an embarrassed smile. "It didn't go too well."

Lionblaze laughed with Whiskermask and then picked up his mouse.

"Do you think we'll ever find the perfect territory?" asked Whiskermask as the two toms headed back to their "camp".

Ah. Here comes "the question". "Sure. You never know, this might be our territory," replied Lionblaze.

"Oh. I was wondering if we could find a place with more moors and stuff you know. WindClan stuff," murmured Whiskermask.

Lionblaze felt horrible. He was supposed to be the new leader of DarkClan, because of Heathertail's condition, and here he was thinking only of himself.

"Of course. Sorry, Whiskermask I was thinking about that," apologized Lionblaze.

He felt a little better when Whiskermask accepted his apology.

The two toms almost reached the other cats when Lionblaze heard something thundering towards them.

Lionblaze dropped his mouse and unsheathed his claws, ready for a fight if anything dangerous came out of the trees.

With a burst of gray, white, and brown, the three she-cats flashed out of the trees.

"Lionblaze my kits are missing!" screeched Dovesong as she skidded to a stop.

Lionblaze's heart nearly stopped. "What?"

"Heathertail and Ivypool were hunting together and me and Tigerheart were pulling thorns out of the nests while the kits played near us. Then when I turned around, they were gone!" wailed Dovesong.

"It's okay Dovesong, we'll find them," assured Lionblaze. Heathertail padded up to him.

"It's a big world out there," she quietly warned.

Lionblaze looked into her beautiful eyes. "We'll find them," he repeated, although he sort of agreed with his mate.

Heathertail smiled warmly. "Come on! We better follow their scent before it rains or something!" she yowled.

The adults nodded. "I'll show you where they were," mewed Dovesong, worry shimmering in her eyes.

The cats went to the "camp" and Lionblaze's heart sank at the sight of the panicked father pacing back and forth.

"Lionblaze! Thank StarClan you're here! The kits are missing we have to find them!" Tigerheart meowed frantically.

"It's okay Tigerheart. I'm working on it," mewed Lionblaze. He sniffed the ground.

The scent was strong so it would be pretty easy to find the kits. He followed the scent and the rest of DarkClan quickly followed.

"Wait! Where's Jayfeather?" mewed Lionblaze suddenly.

"I-I don't know… I didn't see him," stammered Dovesong, guilt flashing across her face for forgetting Lionblaze's brother.

Lionblaze hoped Jayfeather was okay. Maybe he had gone after the kits himself.

The cats followed the scent for several more minutes before Lionblaze had an epiphany.

"Dovesong! Your power!" he exclaimed.

Dovesong stared at him for a while. "Of course! How could I have been so stupid? I could have focused on them! Oh I'm such a mousebrain!" she groaned.

"Don't call yourself that! You were too worried about the kits to think about that," mewed Tigerheart sharply.

Dovesong purred and then grew very still, giving all of her energy towards her power.

Whiskermask and Ivypool were whispering together but Lionblaze sent a glare their way which shut them up.

Several long heartbeats passed. Tigerheart was growing more and more desperate at the second.

After what felt like an eternity, Dovesong's eyes brightened. "I see them! They're all safe! And Jayfeather is with them too!"

Lionblaze's heart relaxed. Dovesong's kits and his brother were safe.

"So where are they?" asked Heathertail.

"They're in some sort of tree. Follow me," mewed Dovesong and whisked away.

The cats quickly followed. Lionblaze wondered what the kits and Jayfeather were doing in a tree. Maybe they were resting or something.

A large log rushed into his view. Lionblaze tried to stop but he was too close. He slammed into the tree.

"Ow!" he yelped, jumping back. Heathertail ran over to him with worry in her eyes.

"Lionblaze! Are you okay? What happened?" she meowed frantically.

"I- I walked into this log," muttered Lionblaze, embarrassed.

"Are you okay? You should pay more attention to where you are going!" scolded Heathertail, licking his sore spot on his head.

"Sorry. I'm okay now. Lead the way Dovesong," meowed Lionblaze, ignoring the throbbing bump.

Lionblaze made sure that he was paying full attention to where he was going as Dovesong darted through the trees and bushes.

They passed a large moor. "This reminds me of home," sighed Whiskermask.

"Hey! We're almost there!" exclaimed Dovesong and ran forward at full speed.

"Dovesong wait up!" called Tigerheart and ran after his mate.

Lionblaze followed, not wanting to lose sight of the gray warrior.

He skidded to a stop when he saw Dovesong and Tigerheart gazing at something.

Lionblaze followed their gaze and gasped.

The kits and Jayfeather were underneath the roots of a massive tree with long, drooping branches that reached to the ground. To add to that, the moon coming out gave the tree an eerie glowing look.

"Pinekit! Woodkit! Marshkit!" called Dovesong and ran to them.

Lionblaze and the others quickly followed.

"Dovesong! Look what we found! Look what we found!" squealed the three kits.

Lionblaze stopped next to Jayfeather. "What happened? Why didn't you come back?" he demanded.

His brother didn't reply. Then Jayfeather slowly turned his head to look at Lionblaze.

"I do believe these kits found us a new Moonpool," he finally mewed.

**Oh my StarClan I am SO sorry for not updating any sooner! I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! The reviews contest is coming up!**


	25. Chapter 20

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! I never thought I would make it past the 120 reviews point, but I did! *starts crying* Here are some *sniff* responses:**

**Lovekit: **Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! Oh, and sorry for killing you off, Firestar.

**Swiftpath: **I suck at punctuation. Good idea about the reviews though. Oh, and how old are you? If you're okay with telling me, that is. You sound like an English teacher or something :)

**Harry Potter and N Lovin' Girl: ***you: gets happier. Me: gets happy because of all of the reviews I got*

**deathstar999: ***sniff* That's *sniff* so sweet! Thank you so very much for your compliment.

**Swiftshadows-Warriors: **I WILL write more because I have so many people/cats that seem to like my story! I am also making a sequel to this story.

**MyrtleFalls: **I know! I can't update either. Well, I did this thing but I forgot how I did it so I'm going to have to experiment with the website again. Oh and btw, excellent chapter of Trials. Dovesong has officially stopped crying. For good, hopefully.

**Ranger Sage: **I TOTALLY LOVE RANGER'S APPRENTICE! I LOVE GILAN! STAY AWAY HE'S MINE! Okay sorry you had to see that. Anyway, thank you SO MUCH for your compliments. It's amazing how a compliment can brighten up your day. Hey! I have a new saying:

_A compliment a day, can keep an author's depression away._

Ha! That's so awesome. I think NightClan is a great idea. Hmm… MoonClan? No. SnakeClan? Ooh I like that. RangerClan? I'm jking :P

**Now let's start the 20****th**** chapter of Lost Love!**

"A tree?" sighed Heathertail. "A tree is going to be our new Moonpool?"

Jayfeather nodded. "Yes. I'm certain of it."

"Then this must be our new territory," mewed Lionblaze, forming a small image in his head.

"I like it. The moor is close by and there are trees. I think I can hear a creek too," meowed Whiskermask with excitement.

"It is an ideal territory," agreed Heathertail slowly. "But how do you know StarClan will speak to you here, at this… Moontree?"

"Wow, Moontree? Very original Heathertail," mewed Dovesong, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah like "Moonpool" and "Moonstone" weren't," snarled Heathertail, her fur fluffing up.

Lionblaze placed his tail on his mate's shoulder. "I know you're tired Heathertail. I promise we'll find a camp and settle down," he mewed soothingly. Well, as soothingly as he could.

To his relief, Heathertail's fur fell down again. "Sorry. I guess I _am _tired," she sighed.

"Here, rest here. I'll get you something to eat," mewed Lionblaze and bounded off.

He opened his jaws to taste the air. It was filled with the taste of mice, squirrels, and birds. This was an excellent territory.

Lionblaze heard the _coo coo _of a pigeon. He immediately saw it, a plump gray bundle of feathers, pecking away at some snail.

He went into the hunter's crouch and slowly crept towards the pigeon. Then, he pounced.

The pigeon was dead even before it could let out a final _coo_ of alarm.

_Thank you StarClan. If you're here._ Lionblaze scraped dirt over his kill. A scuttle of tiny claws on leaves turned his attention to his right where a squirrel was gnawing furiously at an acorn.

Lionblaze crouched again but his tail brushed against a bush making it shudder. The squirrel looked up and saw Lionblaze.

It gave a squeal of fear and skittered away. Lionblaze ran after it. He was not going to lose it!

He ran through bushes and jumped over logs, but only the squirrel's scent remained in the air.

Lionblaze sighed and turned back to see a strange part of the forest. The ground was dipped down so that the land Lionblaze was standing on was lower than the land where he had caught the pigeon.

He looked around and saw that only a couple fox lengths away, was a large clearing, almost identical to the ThunderClan camp.

He quickly imagined dens and where to put the fresh kill pile. Lionblaze saw a slab of rock slightly higher than the land around it. The Highslab-of-rock?

Lionblaze realized that this was the perfect camp. It was large, yet well protected by the land around it and the bushes. Maybe some bracken and brambles over on that side…

"Lionblaze!" yowled a voice. Heathertail! Lionblaze raced up the slope and towards the scent of his friends and mate.

When he reached them, Heathertail ran over to him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Where were you? I thought you got lost or got attacked!" she growled angrily.

"I'm sorry. But I have good news," mewed Lionblaze with a sheepish grin.

Heathertail rolled her eyes but Lionblaze saw love and humor in her eyes.

"What is it?" asked Ivypool.

"I think I found our new camp," meowed Lionblaze with pride.

**New POV**

Heathertail felt a wave of relief wash over her. Thank StarClan Lionblaze found a camp. All she wanted to do right now was rest in a comfortable nest.

"Well where is it?" snapped Jayfeather. Heathertail could tell that the medicine cat was tired too. Still, she believed that he shouldn't complain.

However, her mate was still excited and didn't seem to mind at all.

"Come on, follow me!" he exclaimed and turned around.

With a sigh, Heathertail heaved herself on to her paws and followed her mate as he bounced through the woods with the excitement of a kit.

A sharp breeze ruffled Heathertail's fur and she shivered.

Ivypool pressed herself to Heathertail's side and the extra warmth immediately made Heathertail feel better.

"Thanks," she murmured. The white she-cat nodded. "No problem."

The two she-cats walked in silence. Then Ivypool stopped and looked at Heathertail.

"What is it?" Heathertail asked, worried for her new friend.

"I'm sorry I thought that you took Whiskermask away from me!" Ivypool blurted out loud. Then the white warrior looked down at her paws, ashamed.

Heathertail stared at Ivypool, confused. What was she meowing about? Then Heathertail understood. Ivypool had thought that Whiskermask was in love with Heathertail because they were always seen together.

She started laughing. "It's okay. I don't mind," she replied with a grin.

Ivypool smiled shyly. "So that means you don't like Whiskermask and Whiskermask doesn't like you?"

Heathertail rolled her eyes. "Of course not! Besides, you know I'm going to have Lionblaze's kits."

Ivypool nodded, slowly as if Heathertail's words were slowly, very slowly, making sense. "Okay then. Oh look Lionblaze stopped!"

Heathertail rushed forward to her mate. He turned to her with a huge grin on his face.

"Look," he mewed pointing at a valley with his tail.

Heathertail gazed at their future camp and had to admit it was perfect for a large Clan. Well, DarkClan wasn't very large right now, but she was sure that more cats would join.

"It's wonderful," she purred, pressing against Lionblaze with love in her purr.

He leaned down and licked her nose. "I know," he mewed simply.

Heathertail rolled her eyes.

**So DarkClan finds a camp! That's nice. This story's going to end pretty soon. The sequel is coming people/cats! The reviews contest is still going on so you might have a chance to win something at the reviews contest! So…**

**Everyone: REVIEW PLEEZ!**


	26. Chapter 21

**Hello all Lost Love fans! Sorry I couldn't update in a long time. I was busy with my Hidden Secrets and Create a Cat stuff. Here's the next chapter of Lost Love!**

Whiskermask hauled the pile off bracken over to where Lionblaze was waiting.

"I think that's enough. Thanks Whiskermask," the golden warrior mewed as he swooped down on the bracken.

Whiskermask turned away as Lionblaze started weaving the dens again. He wanted to see Ivypool.

"Whiskermask! Could you take care of the kits while I help Tigerheart with this den?" yowled Dovesong.

Whiskermask sighed. Time with Ivypool would have to wait.

He trotted over to the three kits that were playing with a ball of moss. Whiskermask thought that they were more than ready to become apprentices but since Lionblaze didn't receive his nine lives yet, that would have to wait.

"Oh no it's an evil warrior from… umm… the Dark Forest!" screeched Woodkit.

"DarkClan! Attack!" yowled Marshkit and the three kits dashed towards Whiskermask.

He tensed, waiting for the blow. He obviously misjudged the weight of the "kits" and was slammed onto his side.

Stars sparked in his vision and for a moment Whiskermask was in pure darkness. Then he opened his eyes to see all three kits staring down at him with concern in their eyes.

"Are you okay?" mewled Pinekit, trembling. The kit's eyes were full of fear. Whiskermask didn't understand why but then Marshkit butted in.

"You won't tell on us right?" the tom meowed. Amusement filled Whiskermask.

"Of course not. Try attacking me again. I'm a little out of shape," he mewed and bounded away for the kits to chase him.

"Yeah you are," purred a voice. Whiskermask turned to see Ivypool under a bush, shadows dappling her beautiful white pelt.

Whiskermask playfully snapped at her then turned back to the kits.

Instantly, something knocked him down and the kits cheered with delight.

"Go Ivypool!" Woodkit yowled with excitement and jumped up and down.

Whiskermask rolled his eyes and wiggled out of Ivypool's grasp.

"You're supposed to attack her back! You're no fun Whiskermask," Marshkit grumbled. "Let's go guys."

The little kit turned away with his brothers in search of another game.

Whiskermask gazed after them, confused.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked to his mate who started to laugh.

"Ah, Whiskermask you're going to be a horrible father when the kits come," purred Ivypool with an excited sparkle in her eyes.

"Hey I may not- Wait. Kits? You're going to have kits?" Whiskermask stared at his mate, his eyes matching the excitement in hers.

"Yes Whiskermask. Jayfeather confirmed it this morning," she meowed with a smile.

"Ivypool that's wonderful. I'm so proud of you and I know our kits are going to be the best in the Clan," Whiskermask mewed.

Ivypool purred and twined her tail with his.

Then the two cats sat together, both imagining their future kits.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Lionblaze. It's time," whispered Jayfeather, poking his brother with a claw.

With a massive yawn, Lionblaze shoved his brother away and stood up.

"Come on," the medicine cat mewed impatiently.

Lionblaze stretched then raised an eyebrow **(If cats have eyebrows) **at Jayfeather.

"You're talking to the future leader of DarkClan," he mewed cheekily.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and whisked away.

Lionblaze quickly followed him, his heart pounding with excitement.

After all, tonight was the night that he was going to receive his nine lives from StarClan. Hopefully.

Lionblaze had to run to keep up with his brother who was moving pretty quickly for some reason.

Soon, the Moontree was in sight, the large branches stretching across the night sky.

Lionblaze ducked beneath its long roots that poked out of the ground and settled into the center of the tree where there was a large pile of strange glowing moss.

Lionblaze stared at the moss. He was unfamiliar with the Moontree. Only Jayfeather had visited it after the kits found it.

"Umm what am I supposed to do now?" he asked his brother.

There was a gleam in Jayfeather's blue eyes. "Close your eyes and touch the moss with your chin."

Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather like he was crazy but obeyed.

Immediately darkness swept over him and when Lionblaze opened his eyes, he was at the Gathering Island.

Lionblaze looked around. There were no cats in sight. What was going on?

Then, stars from the sky swirled around, getting brighter and closer. Then with a blinding flash of light, the first StarClan cats appeared.

Lionblaze couldn't believe his eyes. He was seeing the cats that he had fought with during the Great War and the cats that had perished during the war!

He tried to move towards them but it seemed as if his paws were rooted to the spot.

He looked around for Hollyleaf, although he secretly hoped that she wasn't there.

"Welcome Lionblaze. You have done well to lead the beginning of a powerful new Clan here," called out the cats of StarClan.

Lionblaze swelled with pride. So StarClan _was _supporting DarkClan!

Then nothing happened and Lionblaze started to worry that something went wrong.

Then a familiar cat stepped forward. With a wiry body, the brown she-cat that Lionblaze had known for so long looked healthier than he had ever seen her.

"Mousefur!" he mewed with a grin.

The brown she-cat smiled at him, her paws swirling with stars, her eyes glowing with health. Then Mousefur touched his head with her nose.

"With this life I give you cooperation. Use it to work with every member of your Clan."

Suddenly, a feeling of respect, endless energy, and pride shot through Lionblaze. Was this what cooperation felt like?

Mousefur stepped back and then another she-cat took her place, a pretty dappled light brown she-cat that Lionblaze had once admired.

Honeyfern smiled at Lionblaze and her eyes twinkled with friendliness.

"With this life I give you protection. Use it well to protect your Clan from any danger."

A bolt of pain shot through Lionblaze and he tried not to yowl out in agony. Then as the pain subsided, he felt immense ferocity.

When Honeyfern stepped away, Lionblaze hoped that none of his other lives would be so painful.

Lionblaze wondered who would give his next life. To his surprise, Daisy stepped forward.

"With this life I give you helpfulness. Use it to always help your Clan and give all you can give it," the cream colored she-cat meowed as she touched his head with her nose.

A flash of determination passed through Lionblaze, thankfully not pain.

Then to Lionblaze's huge surprise, more than Daisy, Toadstep padded towards him.

Lionblaze looked down at his paws, ashamed. "I'm really sorry Toadstep I didn't mean-,"

Toadstep cut Lionblaze off. "I understand Lionblaze. But next time, let's explain before we throw each other into trees okay?" the tom meowed.

Lionblaze grinned. "Sure."

"With this life I give you honesty. Use it when times are hard and it is hard to trust anyone."

Lionblaze's head felt numb and there was an intense flame in his stomach.

"If you ever get back to ThunderClan, tell Blossomfall that I love her," meowed Toadstep before turning away.

A ginger she-cat padded towards Lionblaze.

"Sandstorm!" Lionblaze purred. He had missed the ginger she-cat who had perished in the battle with the Dark Forest.

Sandstorm touched his head with her nose. "With this life I give you courage. Be brave for your new Clan."

A bolt of pain rippled throughout Lionblaze and he gritted his teeth.

Rippletail gave Lionblaze his sixth life, determination. Longtail gave him his seventh, optimism.

Then to Lionblaze's shock, one of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's stillborn kits, Loyalkit padded up to him.

"I never got to meet you in real life but I've heard a lot about you," the tom meowed.

He had to rear up on his hind legs to reach Lionblaze's head with his nose. And even so, Lionblaze had to duck down for the kit.

"With this life I give you encouragement. Use it well to comfort and encourage your Clan in times of need."

A warm feeling blossomed in Lionblaze and he felt very calm and peaceful.

"Thank you Loyalkit," he mewed, gazing at the little kit.

The kit dipped his head and scampered back to the StarClan cats.

Lionblaze knew who was going to give his ninth life, Firestar and sure enough the ginger tom bounded towards him from the cats.

Firestar was covered in stars and he looked healthier than ever. His brilliant green eyes met Lionblaze's amber ones and he nodded.

"With this life I give you endurance and wisdom. Use it well to endure the hardships of being a leader and making wise decisions."

A dull ache pounded Lionblaze's head. But it quickly passed.

"I hail you by your new name, Lionstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of the new Clan, StormClan_._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity," meowed Firestar, gazing at Lionstar warmly.

"Lionstar! Lionstar!" cheered the cats of StarClan and Lionstar was never more proud in his life.

**I suck at endings but I don't care. So Lion**_**star **_**gets name, lives, and all that good stuff. That was SOOOO boring! I told you it would be horrible. Oh and there are no name typos here. Maybe some grammar and spellings here and there but I have all the proper nouns correct, specifically the Clan names. REVIEW!**


	27. FINAL CHAPTER!

**Ack! I'm sorry I didn't update in like forever! It's just that I did write the chapter but the stupid site wouldn't let me upload it! Or it might've been my computer. Anyway this is the final chapter of Lost Love! Thanks to all my fans that helped me since the beginning and don't forget the review contest!**

_StormClan._

The name had puzzled Lionstar for all these moons.

Why did Firestar say StormClan when his Clan's name was DarkClan?

Whatever the reason, Lionstar had decided that StormClan would be the Clan name because of his naming ceremony.

Sunlight streamed down into the Clan camp.

His kits were tumbling around in the clearing, Heathertail keeping a watchful eye on them.

One of his kits was jabbering excitedly to Jayfeather who was obviously trying very hard not to fall asleep.

Lionstar purred. He had a feeling that one of his kits would be the next medicine cat.

Ivypool and Whiskermask were nearby, sharing tongues.

Ivypool's stomach was swelled with kits that would probably come any day now.

Lionstar smiled. What could interrupt such a peaceful Clan?

Suddenly, a loud screech ripped through the air.

Lionstar bolted to his paws.

The camp entrance rippled and then the morning hunting patrol burst through the entrance, Marshwater and Rustletail dragging a bloody Pinefall.

"Pinefall!"

Dovesong's horrified screech rang in Lionstar's ears as the gray warrior sprinted across the camp to her sons, followed closely by Tigerheart and Woodpath.

"What happened?" Lionstar demanded.

Rustletail, a slender brown she-cat, who had joined StormClan a few moons earlier, turned to him with a pained expression in her green eyes.

"We were hunting when suddenly this… this large black thing flew out at us and attacked us. I don't know why it attacked Pinefall the most. We drove it off but…" Rustletail trailed off.

"It was an amazing fighter. Almost as good as you, Lionstar," Marshwater added.

Black?

Lionstar suddenly remembered Birchfall's death.

_"Black! It was black!" Birchfall suddenly screeched._

Could Birchfall's killer be the same that nearly killed Pinefall?

Lionstar gazed at Jayfeather quickly applying herbs onto Pinefall's deep wounds and his Clanmates looking on with shock.

Whatever this killer was, it would not hurt his Clan.

Because this was his Clan.

StormClan.

**Wow my first story ended! :D I could never have finished this story with all of my reviewers' help and stuff! Please review! You have 3 weeks after I post this to review and then that's it! I'll count up all the reviews (groan) and announce the results!**

**Oh and thank you to MyrtleFalls for letting me use Rustletail!**


	28. REVIEW CONTEST RESULTS!

**The numbers are in and the results are here! Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, she-cats and toms, boys and girls, she-kits and toms, to the **_**Lost Love**_** review contest!**

First of all, don't we want to see how many reviews each person got?

Bookworm2091: 1

AInvisibleHPFan: 4

Leafwing-Jayfeather Lover: 4

Iceshadow911247: 7

Islanda: 20

Sky Fireheart: 2

Cloverdapple: 2

Katienicole426: 1

Brambleshadow of WindClan: 1

Mr. Meowmeowfluffykins: 1 (I love your name XD)

XxBlazestormxX: 2

Dragon's Wing and Cat's Claws: 17

HeatherGaze: 1

Swiftpath: 19

MyrtleFalls: 13

JayxWillow: 4

Mia1986: 1

Sparkspirt: 1

Leafpoollover123: 1

Lovekit: 4

Your num 1 fan: 1

Synchrochic222: 1

Wild Croconaw: 7

WarriorsRULE: 1

Frostbreeze67: 1

Jayfeather90: 7

Spottedwind19: 8

Awesome story: 1

Forever A Writer: 1

Deathstar999: 4

XxThe-CareersxX: 1

Ranger Sage: 3

Nightkill: 3

SOUTHERNERS RULEZ: 3

Stormcreek: 1

Procella: 1

**If you can't find your name by just skimming through, do Ctrl-F and then type your name in the little box that pops up. **

**Next, the people with the most reviews!**

Most reviews:

1st place: Islanda with 20 reviews

2nd place: Swiftpath with 19 reviews (aww so close. I know )

3rd place: Dragon's Wing and Cat's Claws with 17 reviews

**To Islanda: **Your prize is… You get to create one of Lionstar and Heathertail's kits! The character you will make will be the main character for the sequel! Congratulations!

**To Swiftpath: **Your prize is… You get to create one of Whiskermask and Ivypool's kits! The character you make will be the second main! Congratulations!

**To Dragon's Wing and Cat's Claws:** Your prize is… You get to create an apprentice of StormClan! The character you make will be the third main! Congratulations!

**Next, my continuous reviewers!**

Continuous Reviewers:

1st place: Islanda! Again! Now all you peoples, don't get all mad at me. She's been reviewing since the beginning and never suddenly made a huge gigantic wave of reviewers. She reviewed one or two for nearly all the chapters.

2nd place: Dragon's Wing and Cat's Claws! Again! Now peoples, read above.

3rd place: MyrtleFalls! Although you were a little late, I felt like you were right here with me, like a real friend .

Honorable Mentions:

Swiftpath: I had a hard time deciding whether to put you or MyrtleFalls in 3rd place but MyrtleFalls won because she had that friend connection I was talking about. You were my awesome teacher

Jayfeather90: You were also a little late into the story but your reviews were so touching and encouraging. Thanks so much!

Ranger Sage: You were also late and you only had 3 reviews. But through those 3 reviews, I found a new friend

Spottedwind19: Through the 8 reviews you gave me, I got so much encouragement and humor. Thanks so much!

**To Islanda: **Your prize is… You can create a warrior who will be a secondary main!

**To Dragon's Wing and Cat's Claws: **Your prize is… Remember that kit that seemed to be interested in medicine cat training? Well, you can create that kit!

**To MyrtleFalls: **Your prize is… You can create a mentor for Dragon's Wing and Cat's Claws kit character!

**To all of the honorable mentions: **Your prize is… You can create up to 2 cats for StormClan! They can be already warriors or I can add them into the story later.

Most Critical Reviewer:

Yup all of you people/cats guessed it.

**Swiftpath **was my most critical reviewer for _Lost Love_. Your prize is… You can create a villain for the story!

**That's it for the review contest peoples! If you were disappointed that you didn't get a prize, you can try again next time for the sequel which I'm thinking of calling **_**Dark Nights **_**or something stupidly sinister like that :P.**

To people/cats that got a prize:

Please fill out this form for your character:

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths: Now remember, they can't be good at EVERYTHING.**

**Weaknesses: EVERYONE has at least one weakness.**

**History: How they came to be in StormClan. If you're making a kit whose parents are one of the original characters, you don't have to do this.**

**Other: Anything else you want me to know.**

Thank you EVERYONE for supporting me in writing my first story!

THANK YOU!

*Lionblaze, Heathertail, Dovesong (aka Dovewing), Whiskermask, Jayfeather, Ivypool, Tigerheart, and Moon come out and bow*


End file.
